Too Late
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Kiba's been acting weird lately and it's up to Sakura to learn why. She goes to his apartment to find out and ends up being held prisoner because Kiba says she's his mate. She'll have to think of a plan to escape quickly before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX

* * *

Sakura Haruno was normally not one to doubt herself. Not since she made Chunin and began working under the 5th Hokage. Her confidence in her ability and strength grew the day Lady Tsunade agreed to train her as her apprentice. She was someone the villagers said was a strong and powerful ninja that was well respected from everyone around her. In fact, her faith in herself grew more after squad seven caught up with Sasuke and fought against him. Although it was a painful battle, they were able to bring Sasuke back to his normal self before the curse mark destroyed his body, killing the final member of the Uchiha clan.

That was a painful day for all of them but in a weird way, Sakura was able to grow from it. She trained even harder; she trained so that she could get strong and protect the rest of her friends. She refused to just stand by and watch anymore of her friends' die, so she trained hard. She was already at the age of eighteen and in a few weeks she would be taking the exam to advance to Jonin. Naruto, who was amazingly still a Genin was training under Tsunade now to become Hokage by his next birthday.

She was happy for her friend, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. You would think that with everything that was going on, Sakura would be walking around the village with a big smile on her face or be off training somewhere, but she wasn't. She was instead walking towards the apartment complex of Kiba Inuzuka. She was in a weird way doing a mission assigned to her by Tsunade before she retired from being Hokage.

Sakura was still confused by the mission itself but she listened to what her teacher told her and went off to go to Kiba's apartment. The two of them have been good friends for years now, ever since the first Chunin exams. Everyone from the rookie nine and guy's team were always close and would pick one day of every month to hang out and catch up with each other. But that wasn't the case anymore, for the past few months Kiba hasn't been showing up to hang out with his old friends. Even his family doesn't hear from him anymore. The last time she had seen him was at her birthday party last month.

According to Hinata and Shino, he barely leaves his apartment anymore. They said that he only goes out to buy the necessary supplies to live off of and to train. Or at least that what they think he does. Whenever they stop by, they don't even make it past the door so they have no clue what he's really doing in his apartment or if he's really leaving it to go buy food.

"I wonder what's going on with Kiba anyways?" Sakura questioned as she neared the apartment. She looked up at the building where Kiba stayed and made her way in to climb up the stairs. Kiba lived on the very top floor of the nine floored building. The ninth floor was basically just one big apartment and Kiba had it all to himself. Well he and Akamaru shared it but he still had to have a lot of extra room. She didn't feel like taking the elevator so instead she moved to take the stairs, she wanted to think more about what Tsunade told her.

_/Flash Back/_

_'You wanted to see me?'__Sakura looked at her master with wonder. She wasn't sure what it was that Tsunade wanted with her. Last time she was called in, Tsunade told her that she would be taken off missions until after she took the Jonin exams. She wanted Sakura to train._

_Tsunade looked up from her desk and the look she had in her eyes gave Sakura a bad feeling.__'__I want you to go and see Kiba__.__'__Tsunade spoke in an even tone but Sakura found something wrong with it._

'_Kiba? Why? Is something wrong with him? Other then the fact that he doesn't want to spend time with anyone anymore?'_S_akura looked at her mentor and wondered if she knew something that Sakura didn't. Maybe Kiba was sick and that's why he wouldn't see his friends anymore, maybe she was supposed to go over and make him take whatever medicine he was refusing to take._

'_That's the thing…__'__Tsunade began but didn't look like she wanted to finish or even start it. "For a while now, Kiba Inuzuka has isolated himself to the point where he refuses to take any missions. He refuses to step out of his apartment, other then to go buy supplies and train.__'__Tsunade looked over a file on her desk and frowned as she read it._

'_He's refusing missions?__'__Sakura was worried now. That didn't sound like Kiba; he was someone who loved doing missions. It's why he became a shinobi, to help this village. He was already a Jonin too; he took the exams last year, so by refusing to do missions means that something must be wrong!_

'_That's not even half of __it.__'__Tsunade stared and once again looked like she didn't want to finish what she was saying.__'__I've had some of our Anbu track him for the past few days and everyday he does the same exact thing.__'__She handed Sakura the file so she could read along with what she was saying._ '_He wakes up at the crack of dawn,__but doesn't leave his bedroom until nine. From there he sits down on his living room couch and reads the same black book over and over again.__'_

'_He reads the same book everyday?' That was weird in Sakura's mind. She's read a lot of books in her free time and if she likes the story enough she'll read it again, but reading the same book everyday was just weird.__'__It must be a really good book.' __S__he said mostly to herself._

'_That's not even it. He doesn't read all of it; he just sits there and reads the same page over again and again.__'__Tsunade had caught Sakura's full attention with that. That was even weirder then reading the same book everyday. Something was really wrong, she could feel it._**"**_'__Not only that...__'__Tsunade handed Sakura a few photos. They were all of Kiba.__'__When he's not reading and leaves his apartment, he jumps from rooftop to rooftop and just keeps running.__'_

'_Is he training?__'__S__he asked looking at the pictures. In them were Kiba jumping off of rooftops, his head was facing to the world that was below him. In a few, he was even sitting on some of the roofs looking at something. She looked carefully at each picture and saw that she was in a few of them. She would be off to the sides, but her pink hair could be easily seen in the photo._

'_I highly doubt it. He does this everyday, and some days he'll even sit down and stare off into space.__'__Tsunade took the file back from Sakura. She let Sakura keep the pictures, just in case she had to track Kiba and she could see if anything changes from the pictures already taken.__' __Moreover, he goes off into the forest at night and won't come out until two hours before sunrise. From there he goes back to his apartment and does the same exact thing over and over again.' She__ finally finished and looked as worried as Sakura was starting to feel._

'_What's he doing in the forest?__'_ _She a__sked thinking of all the possible outcomes that Kiba could be doing in the forest at night.__'__Does he go to the forest at certain times?__'_

_Tsunade shook her head.__'__We're not really sure. Kiba is one of the best tracker ninjas in this village so we're sure he knows that he's being followed. From time to time we'll lose him completely, and have him suddenly appear out of nowhere. Of course this only happens when he goes into the forest. As for certain times, he'll go there from around midnight to two in the morning. It's always a different time every night__.__'_ _Sh__e added,__running her hand through some of her hair. She looked very tired __in Sakura's mind._

___Sakura listened to what Tsunade had said and raised and eyebrow at that. From midnight to two am was usually when she got off at work some nights. There was no one around the village around those times, so maybe that was when Kiba saw it best to run off into the woods? Something inside her told her that wasn't the real reason. '_So what do you want me to do? Am I supposed to give him some special medicine or something?_'__S__he asked Tsunade.__'__And what about the book? __W__hat's in it anyways?__'__She was sure that Tsunade must have made the Anbu search Kiba's apartment when he's gone._

'_We don't even have a clue. Whenever he leaves his apartment, the book is gone. We're pretty sure that he's bringing it with him when he goes on this late night runs into the forest.' __Tsunade said, finishing off her sake. For once, Sakura didn't scold her mentor for drinking in the middle of the day. Tsunade looked like hell and to Sakura, she looked like she needed that drink._

'_Must be something very important in that book for him to bring it with him everywhere he goes.' __Sakura commented, thinking over what could be in the book. She's heard of the regular little black books that holds the contacts of old dates, but from what she's heard Kiba doesn't really date. He only hits on some girls and then goes home alone. Weird._

'_That's not what I'm worried about.' __Tsunade told Sakura getting back her full attention.__'__I've been in contact with Kiba's mother and she says that he's reach the time period where he's supposed to go into heat.__'_

'_He's supposed to go into heat?__'__Sakura gave her mentor a confused look. She knew some details about Inuzuka life styles but she didn't know the full details about what goes on in them when they mate._

'_Yes, that's right. He's been eighteen for almost a year now but he has yet to claim his mate. According to Tsume, that's not normal. Every male Inuzuka goes into their heat by the time they are eighteen and pick a mate, but Kiba hasn't done any of that.__'_

'_He hasn't gone into heat at all?__'__Sakura asked her. Maybe Kiba was just a late bloomer and that was what was causing him to act so weird. He might even be trying to find a way to fix what's stopping him from going into the heat._

'_No, he already has. In fact, he went into his first heat almost two years ago.' __Tsunade said folding her hands and placed her chin on top of them.__'__For two years now he's been in heat and yet he hasn't gone after a single girl. That's not normal for any Inuzuka. His whole family is worried and they want answers, and so do I.__'__Tsunade gave Sakura a serious look.__'__I'm assigning you this mission. Go over to Kiba's and try to figure out what is happening to him. Report back to me within two days. Got that?__'_

'_Yes ma'am!__'__Sakura nodded her head, saying she understood her mission and left to fulfill it._

_/End Flash Back/_

Sakura finally reached the top of the stairs and entered out to the hallway that lead to Kiba's door. She let out a deep breath and made her way towards the door, her heels making noise as she walked on. She was in her regular shinobi clothing today. Her red ninja headband around her shoulder length pink hair. A light pink turtle neck shirt with no sleeves that shinned brightly in the sun, the Haruno family crest on the back, a short white skirt with white leggings underneath it, and white ankle boots. She had the regular ninja pouch on the back of her skirt and a kunai holder on her leg.

Just as she reached the door, raising her hand to knock, it opened faster then she could blink showing Kiba standing in the door way staring down at Sakura. He was in his own shinobi uniform. A black leather jacket with two zippers in the middle, a short black sleeved mesh shirt with a gray tank underneath it, along with loose but form fitting black pants and black running boots with the leaf symbol on the sides of them. He had his leaf headband on his forehead but it looked lose to Sakura, like he just put it on.

"Hi Kiba." Sakura greeted, bringing her hand back and gave him a light wave. "Long time no see." She said, trying to get a look inside his apartment. The lights weren't on so she couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, been a while Sakura." The way he was talking made Sakura shiver a little. His voice was raw, like he hasn't spoken a word in weeks.

"I got worried about you since I haven't seen you around the village and wanted to see how you're doing." She said to him putting her hands behind her back. She knew that Inuzuka's were famous for being able to tell when someone was lying or not, but in truth she was worried about him so she figured she was safe. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other." She added with a smile.

"Yes, it has, but I'm fine, so you don't have to worry." He was staring down at her and Sakura had to stop the shiver that wanted to run down her spin. The way he was staring at her was making her feel weird. "Come on in, I'm sure Akamaru would love to see you. Besides it's hot out and I got the air on." He didn't wait for her to respond, he was already pulling her into his apartment shutting and locking the door.

Sakura steadied herself as she took her shoes off before stepping inside the apartment. It looked pretty nice from what she could see, the lights were still off. "Do you mind if I turn on the lights?" She asked him already looking for a light switch.

She finally found it when a hand was placed on top of hers and the lights came on. Kiba was standing behind her, his hand over hers and he was giving her the same look as before. "Not at all. Make yourself at home here." He sounded calm but Sakura could feel his pulse through his hand. It was so fast that she was worried if he really might be sick.

"Thanks." She pulled her hand free and went to move into the living room. "Akamaru!" She ran to large and very long dark blue couch and jumped down onto the cushion next to the big white dog. One of the things she missed about seeing Kiba was Akamaru. She loved the big white nin-dog. "Oh! I've missed seeing your cute face, Akamaru." She hugged the dogs head and started to rub his back.

Akamaru gave a happy bark at the attention and placed his head on Sakura's lap. He was happy with how things were going and liked the back rub he was getting. His tail was wagging and he was starting to fall asleep.

Sakura giggled at the big dog that was more like a little puppy that craved attention. She sat happily petting Akamaru forgetting for a quick moment why she really came here. She finally remembered when Kiba sat down next to her, stretching his arms out on both sides of the couch, one arm went around her shoulders. He had his head back, facing the ceiling, and his eyes were closed.

"Man, it's hot." He commented with a sigh.

"Yes. Lady Tsunade said that the heat wave should be passing in a few days from now." She said keeping her hand on Akamaru's head. She was rubbing the dog behind his ear and he seemed to like that.

"That so? Guess that's good, this heat makes it almost impossible to want to do anything." Kiba commented again, opening his eyes to stare at Sakura. "Almost." He added softly.

Sakura twitched a little at his gaze. It was so intense that she needed to look away for the moment. "I know what you mean. I hope it won't be this hot when I take the Jonin exams. I heard it's supposed to be hard enough and I don't need this heat slowing me down." She added, looking around the room. It was a fairly large living room with many nice and expensive objects in it. How he can afford this if he stopped doing missions is beyond her.

The living room had the large dark blue couch, with a matching dark blue love seat near the window. A fire place was off to the right side; it looked like it was used not more then a couple of days ago. There were pictures of Kiba's team, friends, and family on the walls and on the top shelf above the fireplace. She looked at each of them and smiled at the memories of the pictures. A forty inch TV was on top of a table that held DVDs and tapes under it. She looked around some more when her eyes landed on the gray coffee table. There were a couple of magazines, ninja tools, scrolls, and a black book.

Sakura stared at the black book with a serious look in her eyes. This was the same book that Tsunade was talking to her about before she arrived. Unconsciously she reached her hand out to pick up the book. She wanted to know what was in it that Kiba read about everyday.

Before she could even touch it with the tips of her fingers, Kiba grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her hand back. She turned her head to look at the grip that he had on her and frowned. He wasn't hurting her, in fact if she wanted too she could easily break away, but she could feel that he was trying to restrain her from moving her hand forward.

"Kiba?" She looked up at him and was shocked at he look he had on. It was a look of seriousness but one of apprehensive as well. He was nervous by his plus rate and his body was tense.

"Sorry." He moved both their hands back down onto the couch before he, slowly, let her wrist go. "I didn't mean to grab ya like that. That book is just personal, that's all." He wasn't looking at her now, his eyes were on the book.

"No, I should be the one saying they're sorry. I shouldn't be touching your stuff like this," She said giving him a soft smile. "It's not like I live here so I shouldn't act like I do." She added going back to pet Akamaru. Only she would have if he didn't get up from his spot, going off into the halls, and disappeared into another room. "Aw. He was comfy too." She gave a slight pout when Akamaru left. She liked having him around; he was so nice and comfy to be near.

Kiba gave a low chuckle at her pout and moved back to the position he was in before. This time after his arm went around her frame, he placed his hand on her shoulder. His palm was so warm but his fingers felt cold. It was a weird sensation in Sakura's mind.

"Kiba, your hand's cold." She said hoping he would move it. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Must have turned cold when I turned on the air." He said not moving his hand. In fact he started to tighten his grip on her instead.

Now Sakura was really uncomfortable. Every part of her mind and body were screaming at her to get out of there. Because she was on a mission, there were no Anbu around that could jump in and save her if she screamed for help. She was on her own and she needed to think quick.

She thought of one thing. Get the hell out of there. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kiba, but I have to get going." She stood up to leave but was pulled back down by the hand that was on her shoulder. She sat there for a moment, one eye brow was raised thinking about what just happened. She tried standing up again but was pulled down once again, this action was repeated a few more times before Sakura finally gave up and just stayed on the couch.

_'Lo__oks like things__won't be as easy as I first hoped__.__'_ She thought crossing her arms and legs.

"Kiba, let go. I have to get going." She was starting to get more then a little annoyed at the dog-nin. If he thinks he can play with her, he's got another thing coming.

"Stay." It was a command. His eyes were still closed and his voice seemed calm but Sakura could still hear it. The commanding voice of, what Inuzuka's call, an alpha. "It's been to long since we've last spent anytime together. Just stay a little while longer." He kept his eyes shut and there was small smile was on his lips. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

"If you miss hanging out so much, you should leave this damn apartment of yours then." She huffed, turning her head away from him. She was starting to get tired of his attitude and how he was acting with her. Something still didn't feel right to Sakura, and she wanted to know what.

'_Well whatever it is, I'll just have to deal with it. One wrong move and I'll send him flying like I've done so many times with Naruto.'_ She thought, looking at her hands. She didn't start gathering her chakra just yet, she knew that Kiba would be able to sense it if she did, and there would go her edge of surprise.

Kiba chuckled again and with enough force pulled Sakura into his body. His arm wrapped fully around her that his hand could move down and wrap itself around her elbow. His head came to rest on hers and her body was so turned into his that she could feel his heart beating in his chest. It was beating fast too.

"Well this is different." She commented, still having her arms and legs crossed. She raised one eyebrow again and thought about all of this. She never expected Kiba to do this with her. She knew that he liked to flirt but she always thought he only viewed her as a friend, like she did with him.

"So what? Different can be good sometimes." He said nuzzling his face in her hair. Sakura let out a small _"eep" _when she felt him start to smell her hair. This was officially weirding her out.

'_Ok, I think I'm done here.__'_ Using her chakra she stood up, knocking Kiba over some. He finally opened his eyes again and Sakura could have sworn she heard him growl.

"I need to go." She glared down at him for a minute before turning around and heading towards the door.

Kiba watched her go for a moment, he moved his gaze down to the floor. "Why? Gotta give in your report to the Hokage already?" Sakura froze. She was only a few feet from the door but she couldn't find the will to move. How could he know about that?

She turned back around to stare at Kiba. His arms were still around the edge of the couch and his gaze moved from the floor to her. "I know why you're really here. You may be worried about me, but you're also under orders from the Hokage to find out why I'm not accepting anymore missions or why I don't leave my apartment." He turned his head fully to look at her, a confident smirk forming on his face.

She tried to hard not to gulp from nerves. How could he know that? No one was in the room when Tsunade and she were discussing their plans. So how could he know? Unless…!?

"By the look on your face, I'd say you figured out how I knew about your little plan." He shook his head a bit, making his forehead protector fall next to him on the couch. "I was outside the Hokage's building. Because of the heat, Tsunade kept the windows open enough for me to hear everything without getting to close and risk being discovered." His smirk grew wider as Sakura's eyes grew too.

She took in a deep through her nose and out her mouth. That explains why neither she nor Tsunade noticed him. He was close enough for him to hear everything they were saying, but far enough away to not be spotted. Damnit! This just got even more complicated then it already was.

"So if you know about my mission, then why don't you answer the question?" She crossed her arms again and looked Kiba in the eye. She couldn't look away, with his family that was a sign of weakness and she did not need him thinking he could advantage of her because of that. "Why aren't you accepting mission anymore? And why are you keeping yourself locked up in your apartment?" She asked him hoping he would give her some kind of answer. It may help her find a way to help him, because with the way he was acting now made her believe that he was in need of help. "Everyone's worried about you Kiba. Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Naruto, the rest of our friends and I are all worried about you." She said taking a step forward towards him. He didn't seem to be a threat to her; he was probably just doing some mindless flirting with her before.

Kiba looked at Sakura before he let out a loud laugh. His eyes were closed again and his seemed to be enjoying himself. Or that how it would look if you didn't know him as well as Sakura did. She's heard a lot of fake laughs in her life, but the one Kiba was doing was the worse. It was so forced that she was cringing at the sound of it.

"Yes, they're all worried about me. I know." He stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way towards Sakura. "Shino and Hinata would come over almost everyday, checking up on me, trying to convince me to come out. They finally gave up almost two months ago and only stop by when they think I'm about to starve to death." He was getting closer to her and Sakura was starting to take her own steps back, away from Kiba, the way he was making his way towards her was scary. He looked almost like a mountain lion hunting his prey.

"They finally left me alone so that I could finish what I need to do." He was getting closer to her and Sakura wanted to run. She was thinking of just running out and breaking his door down with her fist and just running away. She almost did it too, but Kiba grabbed hold of her wrists and brought her closer to him. "Trying to run away? Thought you said you were worried about me, Sakura?" He was so close to her now. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I am. We all are. That's why the Hokage asked me to look after you. She and everyone else want to know what's happening with you." She told him, looking up in his eyes. The look that was in them was creepy. They were focused on her by at the same time had a far away look too.

Kiba gave another laugh and smiled down at Sakura. "Too bad I don't care about the rest of them; I only care about one person who's worried about me." He was speaking in such a low tone that Sakura doubted that if she wasn't so close to him, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Who?" She wanted to know. Maybe she could bring this person to talk to Kiba and get them to convince him to go back to his normal self.

He smiled again and placed his forehead up against hers. "You." He whispered softly moving down to place butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Huh?" Sakura froze again when she felt his lips run softly down her face. She never once thought she would be in a situation like this. And what did he mean, he only cared that she was worried about him? He couldn't mean that. His friends and family were worried too! "Wha...what do you mean?" She tried moving her face from him but he followed her movements. His lips caressing soft kisses on her cheek and jaw. He traveled up and down the right side of her face, leaving the feeling of a ghost touch wherever he went. Sakura openly shivered at this feeling now. Her face, she knew must have been bright pink by now.

"Kiba…stop it!" She finally remembered that she was a ninja and she could use her chakra to push him away. She put enough in her hands to make him let her go. She was taking in soft deep breathes as she looked at Kiba. She had her two hands in front of her chest; her eyes were glaring at Kiba's head. "What is the matter with you? Your family and teammates are worried sick about you and you're just sitting in your apartment like you don't care! And just what the hell are you trying to do to me!?" Sakura was known for having a bad temper, especially when she was growing up. But now that she's older she doesn't shout out at people as much as she used too. She is much calmer now but that doesn't mean she still won't scold and yell out at people. And if Kiba kept pushing her, she would lash out at him.

Kiba, who was holding his gaze to the floor, looked up at Sakura and she stiffened at the look. It wasn't necessary a cold look, not like the ones Sasuke use to give her, but the look made her body freeze over. Suddenly she was shaking and she couldn't move. "I told you, I don't care about them. I only care about you." He walked towards her once again but her body was still frozen. She couldn't move away. "My only concern is you and what you think of me." He was in front of her now, arms coming up to wrap themselves around her body bringing her closer to his warm one. Her body was warmer now but she still couldn't move it. It was like he had some sort of hold over her. "As to what I was doing before, I thought it would be obvious. I'm showing my mate the love I have for her." Kiba placed a soft kiss on her head and started to smell her again. She could feel his nose touch her scalp as he took in deep breathes of her scent.

"M-Mate?" She was shaking; her body was out of control. She couldn't get it to stop from shaking and she was beginning to feel weird. Whatever he was doing to her was affecting her mentally and physically. She was starting to feel something down in the private part of her body.

Kiba smiled in her head, she could feel it touching her skin. "Yes, my mate. That's what you are Sakura." One hand traveled up to her neck giving her massage, the other went down to her thigh and garb hold of it. He rubbed it with a soft touch, causing her to shiver again, and traveled further up to a moist part of her body. "See, you are my mate since your body is reacting like this. If it was any other guy, you would have knocked him out with your strength, but you and I are mates, your body can feel it. That's why it's reacting the way it is. It already accepts me as your life partner, now only your mind has too." He whispered softly into her ear. He licked the skin around her earlobe and blew on the wet skin.

'_This…can't be happening.__'_ Sakura couldn't believe she was acting this way. Kiba was her friend that was it. So why was she letting him do what he wanted with her body? She had to stop him before she ended up losing something very important to her.

She summoned enough of her will to make her body listen to her and pushed him off of her. She was panting now and was holding herself, willing for the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach to go away. "This…this isn't right! You and I, we're friends Kiba! Nothing more and nothing less." She told him shaking her head. She wanted to clear her mind, try and figure out a plan she could use to get the fuck out of here. She knew if she stayed any longer she wouldn't leave this place as a virgin.

Kiba growled at her and this time she was sure of it. This was bad. She needed to get out of there before it was too late. Pouring chakra into her feet for a burst of speed, she ran to the door unlocking it and her way to freedom. Her hand touched the handle before she was thrown away from the door and was up against the wall. Kiba pressing his body into hers, keeping her in place with a low growl.

"Stay." He was back in the alpha mode commanding her again and that's when Sakura finally noticed it for the first time. It was pressing into her with such force that it felt like it was almost inside her. Kiba's shaft was pressing in her area and caused such feeling to pour into her body that she forgot all about her chakra control. "See, I told you. You're body already accepts me as your mate, now your mind just needs too." His head was resting on her shoulder, mouth pressed against her neck while his tongue was tracing its way over whatever exposed skin it could make contact with.

Thank god she wore a turtle neck and not the tube top Ino got her for her birthday. "Kiba…stop it. Th-This isn't right. You and I…we shouldn't be…" She tried to push him away but he only pressed into her more, causing his member to become closer to her. "Ah!" She bit her lip, blocking out the moan that wanted to escape her.

"That's it Sakura. Let your body overcome your mind and accept me. It'll happen eventually so you might as well do it now." His teeth were pulling now the fabric that was around her neck. He grazed her with those famous canine teeth that everyone in his family had, and began to attack her neck again. He sucked and licked every part he could reach, nipping her with his teeth and licking her making her jump at the touch.

She was starting to feel weird again, but it was a good kind. Her body felt hot and desire was pouring off of her. She knew what was happening to her; she's heard and read enough books to know that her body was reacting just like Kiba said it would. Her body wanted her to let Kiba take her and make her his mate, her body wanted to be fucked by Kiba.

"I…won't!" She was shouting more at herself then at Kiba. She didn't care how her body was acting, her heart and mind were telling her this was wrong and that she needed to get away.

He growled against her neck, making her jump again. "Sakura…" He moved away from her neck and looked down into her eyes. "Behave." His lips came crashing down onto hers in a sweet but dominating kiss. She tried to fight it but he grabbed her wrists with one hand, holding her hands above her head. The other hand went back down to her thigh and massaged it before moving up to her sex again. She was so wet that Kiba could feel the moist starting to form on her leggings. He smirked into the kiss, driving his tongue into her mouth; she was already starting to lose herself. He held her in his palm, cupping her sex, moving back and forth in a soft motion that she wanted to scream and moan.

'_Have…have to get away. If I don't…I'll…I'll…'_She couldn't finish her thoughts; her mind was so clouded over that no thoughts could be formed. Her body was in control now and it wanted Kiba to keep doing what he was doing.

His hand that held her traced a design on her and Sakura squirmed at the contact. She didn't realize she was so sensitive down there. Maybe she should have let Tsunade train her to stop the body from responding to the enemies' touch, but Tsunade had informed Sakura that she would never have to go on missions like that so she never thought to take the class.

This pattern continued onto until Sakura was starting to grind up against Kiba's hand. She opened her mouth more to let his tongue and hers have more room to move around with. She was feeling such pleasure from him that she wanted to feel so much more. When he pulled his hand away she almost whimpered but he didn't disappoint her. He brought his harden member back to her and they were practically humping each other through their clothes. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time. Never once in her life before had she ever experienced such a feeling before. It was amazing.

_Thud!_

Her eyes cracked open at the noise, while Kiba kept his shut; he was grinding more into her now that she started to close her eyes again. Their bodies were still moving but she wanted to see what that noise was. She looked down at the ground and saw that her ninja pouch had fallen off with all the movement that her body was doing. She looked at it for a moment, trying to remember why she was carrying it around with her, when she saw it. A kunai had fallen out of it, a very special shaped kunai with a seal drawn on the handle.

Her mind finally started working again and she pushed Kiba off her and fell to the floor to grab the kunai. She pushed it back inside the pouch before Kiba could see it, if he did then he might take it away and she may need it to escape. "No more!" She held the pouch close to her heart for a while before putting it back on. "I don't care how my body acts, my mind and heart are stronger and I'll listen to them!" She was standing up now, making a fist ready to slam it into Kiba's head. "I am not some play thing you can just use every time you get the urge to screw. I won't be controlled!" She ran at Kiba ready to send him flying with her chanced chakra fist.

However the opposite of that happened. Kiba held up his hand and grabbed hold of Sakura's fist, stopping her in her tracks. He only smirked at her attempts.

She couldn't believe what just happened. He should have gone flying through the wall and into the building next door. Instead he was standing there, holding her hand like she threw a baseball. "How…did you…?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes. How did he stop her punch? No one but Tsunade should be able to do something like that.

Kiba only gave a light chuckle and brought Sakura's hand up to eye level. "I'm not stupid Sakura. I had a feeling you might try something so I acted before you could." With his pinkie he touched the bracelet that was on her wrist. A bracelet that she wasn't wearing when she first came in here. "It's a little something I picked up on my last mission. It allows the user to control how much chakra of whoever wears it can use."

"When did you…?" She couldn't believe he did something like this. He put a chakra binding bracelet on her! She is so gonna kick his ass when she gets this thing off.

With her free hand, she made him let her go and tried to pull the bracelet off. It was a thin silver piece of metal with symbols written along the sides of it. She figured it was the jutsu that was allowing Kiba to control her chakra. In the middle of it was a light blue gem that was glowing, showing her that the control of her chakra was on and working.

"It won't work. I'm the only one who can take it off and I'm not gonna until I know you won't run away from me." He went around her to relock the door and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry. I made it so that you still have enough chakra in you to heal injuries." He told her pushing her away from the door and back into the living room. He led her back to the couch and made sure that she sat down before letting go of her. "I'll get dinner started, you can read a book or take a nap it you want." He kissed her forehead before he left to go into the kitchen. He turned back around not a second later and took the black book with him. He smiled at her and made his way into the kitchen to start dinner for them.

Sakura watched him go out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hands. What was she going to do now? Tsunade wasn't expecting her to report back until two daysfrom now so she doubted any type of rescuer would come. And with Kiba being anti-social she knew none of their friends would come and save her. She was on her own right now and she needed to think of a plan and fast. But what?

She stared out the window and sighed again. She thought about using the kunai that she had, but knew there wouldn't be enough time to properly use it. Kiba had the upper hand here. With his fast speed and her without chakra, he would probably get the kunai out of her hands before she could even throw it. She would just have to wait until later on when there was a good enough distance between them for her to use it. She just hoped the time wouldn't come too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX

* * *

"Sakura! Akamaru! Dinner's ready!" Kiba called out to both of his guest. Well one was a roommate and the other was a prisoner.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his calls as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading. Surprisingly, Kiba had her favorite magazine and it was the new one that came out two weeks ago. She wasn't able to go out and buy it yet because of her training so she wanted to read it now. She wondered why he had it though; it was mostly gossip on celebrities and what clothes are now in. It definitely wasn't a guy magazine.

"Sakura?" He called her again, standing in between the hall that connected the kitchen and living room. He had his arms crossed as he waited for her to come over.

"Just a minute. I wanna finish this article," She told him, never once looking up from the page. It wasn't a complete lie, she did want to stay and finish reading about the article. It was about a famous actress that was kidnapped and was held hostage for months before finally being released and married toher captor. It was interesting. That was one half of her reasons for staying where she was seated.

The other half was that she didn't want to be near him right now. He stopped her from using chakra and was basically holding her prisoner in his home, and now he probably drugged the food so he could sleep with her unconscious form. Oh yeah, she was so gonna agree to marry him now. Not!

"Alright, just hurry up. Your dinner will get cold and Akamaru may try and eat it before you," He told her before moving into the halls where his best friend/companion had disappeared too. Sakura figured that Akamaru was sleeping and that's why he didn't answer Kiba.

"Ok." She waved him off to finish the article. It really caught her attention and she wanted to keep reading it.

'_The famous actress Lulu announced to the world that while she was on vacation to get over her tarmac experiences of being held hostage, she married her captor on her vacation. She explains how she amazingly fell in love with her captor and wishes to spend her life with him. Many therapist and psychiatrist say that Lulu is under the effects of what they call the Stockholm syndrome.'_

'_S__tockholm syndrome. I know I've heard of that before,' _Sakura thought, picking her head up from the article and trying to think of where she heard of it. She gave up after a minute of thinking and nothing coming to mind. She put the magazine back on the coffee table and looked around the room again.

She hated to admit it, but Kiba had a really nice place. She was still staying at her parent's house so she didn't know what it was like having a whole place to yourself. However some of things in the room were things that she already had in her own home. The magazine was one of them, but there were books and DVDs that she loved to read and watch. Candles and pictures that she had in her room too.

'_Now that I think about it, a__lot of this stuff I have in my room and in my house.'_ She got up from her spot on the couch and moved to the TV were the DVDs were placed under it. She looked at each DVD and confirming her suspicions.

'_Almost every one of them are my favorite movies, but how can Kiba have all these? Some of them are those romantic chick flicks that guys hate watching. So why would he want to have them, and how did he get them? A few only just came out, so if he hasn't been leaving his apartment then how can he buy them?' S_he questioned, looking at just aboutevery DVD.

"See something you like?"

Sakura jumped when she heard and felt how close he was to her. His body was right up against her own, hands dangerously close to her thighs again. His chin was resting on the edge of her shoulder. How the hell did she not sense him coming? Even without her chakra she should have been able to tell if someone was behind her or not.

'_Don't tell me this damn bracelet blocks out my ninja senses too!?' _She sent a quick glare down at the cursed bracelet and was cursing Kiba out in her head for ever putting it on her.

"Not really. Just checking to see what kind of movie collection you have," She said, trying to calm her nerves down. She needed to act like everything was fine and normal if she wanted to get out of there. "How did you get all these anyways?" She asked him, looking at every one of the movies. She wanted to know how he could do this, and how the Anbu missed this. Tsunade showed her the file she made of him; it said that he only bought groceries, not movies or anything else.

He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How do you think? I bought them." He said, scooting closer to her. Kiba had his thumbs just under her breast and they were running along the edges of them.

Sakura had to fight the feeling she was starting to get. She needed to keep calm and in control. "I don't get it. I thought you don't leave your apartment?" She was questioning him for answers. She may be held captive, but she still had a mission to complete. When she got out of here she had to tell Tsunade everything she learned.

Kiba was beginning to nuzzle his cheek against hers. "I leave my apartment. Maybe not everyday but I do leave it. I gotta buy food and clothes and other things too. And come on, like there is always something on tv. I need movies for my entertainment too." He was starting to place kisses on her cheek again. "If you want, we can watch one after dinner." He spoke, softly pulling her even closer to him, lips moving down to her throat.

'_Oh no, I am not falling for that trick again.' _ Sakura shook her body free from him, put the movie back, and stood up. "Let's eat!" She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Akamaru already eating his own dinner. She smiled at the dog and patted his head before she sat down at the table and looked over at what Kiba had prepared.

It was a simple meal with rice, teriyaki chicken, and seasoned umeboshi. Her favorite.

'_This is starting to get scary.' S_he thought, picking up her chopsticks and started to eat. Before each bite she made sure to look at each piece of food she put in her mouth. She didn't see or smell anything wrong with anything so far, but her senses weren't working so she had to be on guard.

Kiba joined her soon enough and began to eat his own share of the food. She tried not to let him know, but she could tell that he was watching her. "So how do you like it?" He broke the silence and Sakura was glad he did. At least now she had something to focus on, other then him staring at her.

"It's great. I didn't know you could cook this good," She said placing a piece in her mouth. Just have to stay calm and show him that he can let his guard down. Once it was down, she would knock him over the head with the first object she could get her hands on and run like hell.

"That's good. Let me know if there's anything special you want for dessert," He told her and for a moment she could have sworn he sounded just like her dad. He was always asking her mom if there was anything special she wanted.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." She said finishing off her dinner. Suddenly she felt extremely thirsty and reached for her glass of ice tea. She gulped down half of it before placing it back on the table. For some reason, it tasted differently to her.

'_Maybe he prepares it differently then I do?' She _thought, looking at her drink. That was probably it, even if Ino or her mom makes her ice tea, it doesn't taste right to her unless she makes it. But this one tasted really different to her. It left an after taste of salt and metal. _'__Did he put salt in it by accident?' S_he wondered, giving her drink a once over. It looked normal enough to her.

He just nodded and put their plates in the sink. He waited for Akamaru to finish his dinner before he put his plate in the sink also.

Sakura was surprised at how quiet he was. Kiba was a person like Naruto, he was loud and obnoxious and liked to smile and laugh. This Kiba however was acting serious and was really quiet, something Sakura knew wasn't good.

"Would you quit looking at me like that?!" She jumped when he shouted at her. This wasn't what she expected. Just before he was rubbing up against her kissing her, and now he was yelling at her. Maybe he was bipolar?

"I said stop it!" Kiba slammed his hands on the table. "Quit looking at me like I'm some kind of missing-nin you're trying to get information out of!" He was yelling at her again and suddenly Sakura didn't feel so safe. It looked like he was ready to pounce on her if she made the wrong move. Akamaru's whining didn't help her. The nin-dog went over to his master, trying to calm him down.

She didn't even realize she was looking at him that way. "Well sorry, but it's what happens when I get kidnapped," She huffed crossing her arms. She suddenly felt very cold and wanted to warm herself up. She looked around for a jacket she could put on or even where the air-conditioned might be. She could feel that it was turned up high with the way the air was pouring into the place. She knew she could just ask him to turn it off, but she was almost as stubborn as Naruto was. In her search to warm herself up she noticed Kiba finger was bandaged.

"Kiba? What happened?" Sakura looked at the banged right pointer finger.

"Huh?" Kiba himself looked down at the bandaged finger and looked away almost instantly. "Nothin'. Just cut it when I was making dinner, that's all." He refused to look at her.

"Here. I'll heal it for you." She reached out for his hand. He did say that he let keep enough of her chakra to heal wounds. Even if he was holding her captive, he was still her friend and she was still a medical ninja. She couldn't fight the urge to heal him.

"No." He moved his hand out of her reach. "It's just a small flesh wound. It'll heal in a day's time." He pulled his hand onto his lap, out of her reach completely. "And I didn't kidnap you. You came over here of your own free will," He added looking back at her again. It was the same look as before when she first arrived.

"Maybe so, but being held captive is still a crime," She huffed out again. No way could he get the best of her with that last statement.

"So is having Anbu black ops follow a person around for days when he hasn't committed a single crime." He crossed his own arms and gave Sakura a look that said he was ready for any comeback she might have.

"Uh…" Damn, he had her there. It was true that he hadn't committed any sort of crime. At least none that would require the Anbu to follow him. "Well, what about you not accepting to do any missions?"

"Maybe I asked Lady Tsunade for some time off and she just forgot." He retorted back and Sakura mentally cringed. Her teacher was known for doing that on so many occasions.

"Damn it." She ran out of things to say. He had actually beaten her at a game of words and wit. She thought only Shikamaru was capable of doing something like that, but it turned out she was wrong. When did Kiba change so much, and why?

"If we're done with the interrogation, I would like to watch a movie now with my mate." He said it so casually that Sakura had to think for a minute what he was talking about.

'_Oh yeah, he thinks I'm his mate.' _She rolled her eyes at that. There was no way Kiba and her were mates, they were friends. That was it. She didn't feel anything for him that way.

"We're not done yet." She jumped up from her seat, grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving the kitchen. She almost forgot what she was doing when she grabbed him. The rush of heat and desire ramming into her body at that moment was so intense that it made her forget that she was a ninja on an important mission.

Luck was on her side when she had to let go to steady herself up against the table so that she wouldn't fall over. "I want answers." She was trying to catch her breath now. She didn't even do anything, but she still felt so weak and tired What the hell was going on with her?! "Tell me right now what the hell you're doing! If you heard everything Tsunade told me this morning then you know about the file she has on you." She placed her hands on her hips, she needed to look tough. Even if she didn't have her chakra, she was still a ninja and she could still fight. "You've been sneaking around the forest at night doing something. So, what are you doing?" Sakura wouldn't move from that position until he gave her an answer. She's trained on more then one occasion with Ibiki Morino for interrogation. One of the very first rules was to show that you wouldn't back down until you got the information you desired.

"So the Hokage has some big file on me. I feel so special." His voice was dripping with sarcasm that Sakura suddenly felt like she needed to wipe herself off. It felt like it or something else was dripping onto her. "So what? I can't be in the forest now? Maybe I'm training with Akamaru, or trying work on a new jutsu?" He put his hands on his own hips, mimicking Sakura. He wouldn't move until it was over. "It's not like Naruto or anyone else hasn't gone off for some late night training," He added.

Sakura knew what game he was playing now. He was trying to make her doubt herself and the information given to her by Lady Tsunade. He wanted her to think that they were all wrong and this was just some big misunderstanding. Well she wasn't going to fall for it. "Cut the crap, Kiba. We both know that's not what is really going on. You're doing something else in the forest and it's not training, now tell me already what it is!" She stamped her foot on the floor like a spoiled child. It was one habit she couldn't grow out of.

He didn't say anything, he kept his mouth shut tight and his body was so unreadable that Sakura didn't even try to read it. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, both were waiting to see who would break first. Too bad both were as stubborn as a mule, so their little stare off would go on for a while.

What seemed like forever Kiba moved from his stance. Only instead of moving away like she first thought, he moved even closer to her. His body heat was radiating off of him and onto her. Suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe again.

"I'll tell you under one condition." His voice was deep and low, causing Sakura's brain to turn into muck. She couldn't hold her gaze anymore; she closed her eyes and turned her head away. She wanted to escape from what this weird feeling was that was forming in her body.

"What is it?" She almost didn't recognize her own voice. It was so soft and small that she pictured herself as the twelve year old girl that was still chasing after Sasuke.

"Become my mate." His mouth was hovering above her ear, causing her to shiver at his hot breath. Her body felt so cold and so hot.

"I…" She didn't know what she was supposed to say. In a way Kiba was basically purposing to her, but instead of getting down on one knee and asking for her hand in marriage, he was holding her prisoner in his apartment.

'_Oh yeah, cause that is so romantic nowadays.'_

She wanted to laugh at her thoughts. "No way." She jumped away from him and ran back into the living room. She needed to find a comfort zone so she could calm her mind and her body down. If she was like this the whole time then she would never be able to escape. "I'm not marrying you Kiba." She said when she heard him follow her into the room.

"Why not? Is marrying me really that bad?" She turned around to face him. Turning your back on the enemy was one of the worse things you could do in a battle and right now this was a war zone for Sakura.

Kiba was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and he had an amused smirk on his face. His face looked like it was amused but his eyes held a seriousness to them. He wanted a real answer from her.

"You and I aren't even dating, of course I won't want to marry you. I like to get to know a person before I decide to 'marry' them or not," She said mentally cursing at herself. She was in the living room with only one exit, the window. And the window was a lot closer to Kiba, so even if she tried to reach for it, he would grab her before she even opened it.

"You already know me, Sakura." Kiba pushed off the wall and walked to Sakura. She wanted to take a step back again, but then she would just be trapping herself up against the wall and she doesn't want a repeat of last time he had her up against the wall.

"I know you as a friend, a teammate, not as a husband," She argued, not looking at him. It felt weird for her to be saying the word husband. She was only eighteen. Many ninjas marry around that age because of the possibility that they won't live long, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry someone now.

He was standing in front of her now and she could feel his body heat again. She was ready for it this time so her mind didn't turn into muck.

A hand wrapped itself around her chin. The touch made a warm feeling spike through her body, making her turn her head back to face him. He was staring into her eyes with another intense gaze, the kind that made her mind lose all traces of thought. "Then let me show you how great of a husband I can be." His face was so close to her, his nose was touching hers and another spike of heat went through her body. With his headband still off his messy hair fell in his face. The tips of his hair touching his forehead and her own.

In Sakura's opinion he looked really hot right now. Or was that her? She wasn't sure because her whole body felt like it was melting. She needed to cool herself off before she passed out from the heat.

"Kiba…I…hot…uh…" She couldn't form a proper sentence and she didn't care. She just wanted him to do something about the heat that was ready to explode in her body.

He gave a light chuckle and kissed her forehead. "I know, don't worry. I'll fix that." He grabbed her hand and led her through the apartment. He pulled her down the hall, passing by rooms that she didn't know and didn't care what held inside them. She just wanted Kiba to make her feel better again.

They reached the end of the hall to an open door and Kiba pulled her inside. Like before when she first came by the apartment, the lights were off in this room too. It was a bedroom, she figured it was his. He let her hand go for a moment to talk to Akamaru who had followed them. Her mind started to escape the fuzzy feeling that had it trapped and she looked around the room she was in. A king size bed was in the middle of the room. From what she could tell, the bedding was a deep shade of red. There was another door in the room, probably a closet, and a dresser with a mirror hanging over it. The room looked more like a room for two people inside of just one.

Kiba was still at the door so she took her time to look at what was on the dresser and try and see where her mind was. It was clearing up nicely from the fog that was in her head. Sakura looked over the dresser and saw more kunai and other ninja tools spread out all around it. Yep, Kiba was defiantly a Jonin. There were also more books to the side along with flowers and medicinal herbs that for some reason couldn't think of what they were used for. They looked familiar but her mind was still clouded over. A mortar and pestle grind that was used to grind the plants together was next to the flowers and it looked like there was some left over plants that were grinded in it.

Suddenly Sakura didn't feel too good. Her mind was still fuzzy but her body was screaming something at her. It was trying to tell her something that her mind couldn't tell her.

"Sakura." Kiba came up behind her wrapping his arms around her upper body. Suddenly the uneasy feeling disappeared and Sakura felt hot again. "What are you looking at? You're a noisy little ninja." He kissed the side of her face hands cupping her breasts. He gave them a full squeeze, causing her to gasp out a moan. He cupped her breast as his hands ran over them like he was playing the piano.

Sakura moaned at Kiba's touch and pushed her back into him. She was greeted with his harden member again poking her ass through the fabric of their clothing. She grinded up against him causing him to hiss out in pleasure. He pulled the fabric surround her neck done to expose her skin and gave a long and seductive lick. One hand held her right breast still playing with it, while his other traveled down to the edge of her shirt, pulling it up to expose her skin.

"Sakura…" The way he whispered out her name made her want to go crazy. He was breathing down her neck with his hot breath, one hand on her right breast while his other traveled down to her skirt and started poking at her sex. The fabric there was already moist from the heat and wetness that her sex was making. "It's time to mate." He whispered in her ear, nipping at it.

She didn't care what time it was. She just wanted to keep feeling what she was feeling. Never before in her life has she ever felt so good, she had to keep it going. She needed it to keep coming. Her voice failed her so instead she nodded her head, signaling Kiba to keep going. His was so good with his hands, it was shocking to Sakura just how good he could make her feel. His hand that was playing with her sex was making her squirm, he ran one finger up and down her area causing her to release more moans and whimpers.

Kiba smiled into her skin, picking her up from their standing position and threw her down on the bed. He wasted no time crawling on top of her, his mouth claiming hers once again. Sakura didn't mind it at all; let him dominate her, just as long he kept making her feel this way. Her hands wrapped around his neck keeping him close to her body, legs wrapping themselves around his waist, bringing both their sexes together.

"You're mine." He breathed out, quickly ripping her shirt to shreds. She didn't care, it felt so good to be free of the fabric. Her bra came next, then her skirt, then her leggings. She was only in her panties at this point before Kiba already had one of her breast in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"Ah!" She moaned, pushing herself deeper into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the pieces of flesh that it could touch, the tips of his teeth running against her skin and him sucking all around the sensitive skin. He left the one breast to move onto the other and give it the same treatment. It felt so wonderful to her.

She moaned again when she rubbed against Kiba's jacket. The leather hurt her exposed skin and she wanted it off. Her hands gripped at the leather jacket but she was having a hard time removing it from his body, her mind wasn't working properly for her to think of other ways to get it off.

Kiba moved his mouth off her breast and sat up to look down at her. She didn't even think of covering herself, she just wanted him to touch her so badly. She reached out for him but he only grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Sakura…" He whispered out her name again. He pulled his jacket and shirt off his body and unzipped his pants kicking them and his boxers off in one quick motion. "Mine. Forever your body will carve only me." His tongue trailing down the valley between her breast down her stomach stopping to kiss her belly button and continued down until he reached her panties. He gripped the edges with his teeth and ripped them off her like he had done with the rest of her clothes.

She heard the ripping of the fabric echo off the walls in the room and felt a thrill of excitement run through her. She had never done this before, the adrenaline in her body was starting to make a high feeling begin.

"You will only crave me, only love me and so will I. We'll become one being." He whispered into her, his voice vibrating off her now dripping wet flesh made her want to scream. She wanted him to do what she read about in one of Kakashi's books. She wanted him to taste her and make her explode.

"Sakura, you're mine!" He began what would be the beginning of a very long night for the both of them.

**-**

Sakura was awoken by sunlight falling in the open window, hitting her face. She shut her already closed eyes even tighter, trying to escape the beams of light that were coming in. Her body, although being rudely awakened by the sun, was very relaxed even with her lower half in pain. Mumbling about how the sun is too bright, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and sighed as the arms that held her pulled her body in closer.

'_Wait a minute. Arms?'_ She cracked open one eye, raying that she was sleeping over Ino's and the two just got to close together in their sleep. That wasn't the case. She was in the arms of Kiba Inuzuka, head resting against his chest while his rested in top of hers. His deep even breaths told her he was still sound asleep.

'_Shit!' __S_he mentally cursed when she was greeted with the feeling of something hard poking at her thigh, dangerous close to a certain part of her body. _'__I need to get out of here.'_ She turned away from Kiba, slowly moving his arms off her body and onto the pillow that was above her head.

She was almost free when his arms moved on their own and wrapped themselves around her body. One was wrapped around her chest and the other around her waist, pulling her back into his body, his member rubbing up against her thigh again. "Good morning Sakura." Kiba was awake now and kissing the side of her face. His eyes were still closed and he had a small smile on his face. His chin came to rest up against her throat.

She wanted to scream. How dare he act like everything was normal between them! He had taken something from her that was only hers to give and he was acting like it was such a common thing. "Kiba! Get the fuck off me!" Even without her chakra she still had of her brute strength, as Naruto called it, too push him off her. She quickly sat up and covered her naked form with the sheets of the bed. "Do you have any fucking clue what you did?! You frickin' raped me and you're acting like it's something we do on daily basis!" She was shouting now hoping that a neighbor would come and help her arrest his ass.

Kiba stared at her angered form and sat up himself. The blanket covering his waist while he yawned and stretched. "Sakura, it's not rape when both parties agree to it, " He said simply, scratching the back of his head.

"I would never…!" The memories of their night together came rushing into her head. She had. She had willing given herself to Kiba, not caring that it was her first time. "But I was a virgin. I shouldn't have…" She didn't know what she should or shouldn't have done. Her body was acting so strongly that she couldn't fight it, she let it control her while Kiba ravished her.

Kiba, seeing how confused she was, wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her naked form closer to his. His head rested on her shoulder while he wrapped the blanket around their two naked bodies. "Relax, I knew you were one. I made sure I was gentle, that's why you're not in as much pain as you should be in," He whispered gently into her skin, placing soft kisses along the bone of her shoulder.

She hated to admit it, but he was right. Her body hurt, but it wasn't in as much pain as she heard it would be. Sakura was the last of her girl friends to still have her virginity and all of them told her that the next morning would be filled with pain in her lower regions. Yet she didn't feel as much pain as they had described to her. "I don't get it. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't have…" She couldn't finish the sentence. This whole thing had her confused; she couldn't figure any of it out to save her life. Kiba had cut off her chakra, held her prisoner in his house, and she willing had sex with him last night. How the fuck did any of that make sense?!

"But we did. We're true mates now, Sakura." He turned his head to face her and look up at her once he decided to open his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned taking deep breaths. She had to calm down before she gave herself a panic attack. Suddenly she wished her birthday hadn't been more then a month ago. Then she could be seventeen and call the cops on Kiba and have his dumbass arrested for sleeping with a minor.

"Exactly what I said. You and I are mates now, forever connected together by a bond we created last night." He said opening his eyes enough to look at her. His gaze was gentle but still intense and burning. His bangs falling down in his face trying to hide his eyes from her, but she still saw them. Still felt them looking at her.

"I'm not really sure I know what you're talking about." She didn't know what he was talking about. If he was talking about the bonding that takes place when one or two Inuzukas bond together by biting each other on opposite sides of their necks pouring their chakra and blood into their partner. This ensures that the other will never stray or cheat on them. "Please tell me we didn't." She was directing it mostly to herself then Kiba. There was no way she could have done that, even if her body was feeling all hot and heavy, there was no way she could be so out of it for her to do something like that.

Kiba nodding his head did not help her. "We did." He let one of his hand drop his hold on her and reached over for an object on the desk next to the bed. He hand a small mirror in his hand showing her each of their necks.

Sakura gasped at the wound that was on her neck. It made its way to the nape of her neck and the root of her neck. It looked almost like it was supposed to some sort of chocker, but was broken half way. Kiba had the same exact wound but his was on the left side while hers was on the right. Her right eye began to twitch when she saw all of this.

"This can't be happening." She slapped the mirror down onto the bed and tried to crawl away from Kiba. She jumped off the bed only to jump back on when something sharp pierced her foot. "What the fuck!?" This was not a good morning for her. In fact it was the worst morning of her life. She didn't even want to imagine how the rest of her day would go.

"What happened?" Kiba looked at her with worry and it doubled when he saw her foot bleeding. For a moment it sounded like he was whimpering at the sight of her blood.

"Damn. What the hell did this?" Sakura asked looking onto the floor of the room. Next to floor of the bed were shattered pieces of what she thought used to be a lamp. "When did this happen?" She looked at her foot and grunted when she saw one of the pieces sticking out of her foot.

"Probably during our bonding last night. We probably hit it with one of our hands or moved the bed the wrong way." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I may have been gentle with you at first, but I'm still an Inuzuka and we're known for being aggressive. Especially during the first bonding." He had a flirty smirk on his face while his hand reached out to her. He was starting to sound like the old Kiba to her. The one that she was good friends with and didn't hold her hostage just so he could sleep with her.

She had to slap Kiba's hand away when she saw him reaching for her foot. "No, if you touch it then it may go in deeper. Do you have any tweezers I can use?" He seemed to think about it before reaching under his pillow and pulled out a kunai.

'_And now I'm really scared.' S_he thought, scooting further away from him and the weapon in his hand. Suddenly her mind started thinking of every teenage horror film she ever saw. Where the crazy boyfriend would stalk the girl, threatening to kill her and her loved ones unless she listened to him. Then he would take her back to his place and have his way with her before someone came to the rescue only to be too late because he had killed them both.

"Would you relax? I'm only moving it so you don't hurt yourself anymore then you already have." He told her before jumping off the bed and running out into the hall and into the bathroom. Either he didn't notice that he was still naked or he didn't care, but it bothered Sakura. She wanted him covered up; she didn't need to see anymore of him then she already had.

'_Damn, if I wasn't wounded this would be the perfect opportunity to escape,' _She hated how much her luck sucked. She probably got the bad luck from being around Tsunade so much.

While she waited for Kiba to come back, she looked around the room. She had a better view now that there was some light in the room. The walls were a gray color and made the room look bigger then it really was. The dresser she noticed was almost a kind of black color mixed in with red and gray. There were two tables on either side of the bed and a ceiling fan above her.

'_Now __if I can find my clothes then I may be able to make it out of here.' _She searched around the room looking for a pink shirt or white skirt. She finally spotted them in the corner of the room, and over by the desk, and pieces in the bed.

"Did he have to destroy my clothes?" She asked, picking at a piece of pink cloth that use to be her shirt.

"It's the fastest way to get your clothes off." She jumped when she heard his voice in the room. She turned her head to face him only to turn it back around so fast thatshe could feel herself get a taste of whiplash. She forgot that he was butt naked and didn't seem to be in a hurry to cover himself. "One set of tweezers just like the doctor ordered." He sat back down on the bed next to her giving her the cold metal object.

"Thanks." She could only image how red her face must have been, but she didn't care. She had to focus or else she could do some serious damage to her foot. Sakura had the tweezers right by her foot but her hand refused to move. It was hard to concentrate when she had a naked man sitting next to her not caring that he was exposing everything to her.

"Something the matter?" Kiba sat up moving even closer to her and she could have sworn she saw his erection twitch as he sat up.

"Can you please cover yourself?!" She didn't mean to snap at him but this whole situation was making her feel so uncomfortable. "I can't focus when you're…exposed like that. And I need to concentrate if I'm to do this right without damaging my foot even more." She tried hard not to show that her eye was twitching again or that her face was as red as a tomato. She was just hoping he wouldn't be difficult and would listen to her.

Surprisingly he did. Kiba got off the bed, moving to the dresser across the room, and pulled out a pair of gray sweats. He put them on without any complaints before making his way back to the bed, sitting back down next to her. He looked back down at her foot waiting for her to start. "What? Is there something else you wanted?" He asked placing his arms on top of his bent knees.

"Uh…no. I'm good." She wasn't so sure she was. She hadn't expected him to listen to her. Sakura was so used to fighting with the boys to make them listen to her. She expected him to whine and yell about having to deal with her nag at him, like every other boy she would have to deal with. Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and more would always complain about her nagging at them. However, Kiba listened to her without complaining. It was…different.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Sakura placed the tweezers at the wound of her foot and gently but firmly pulled the piece of the broken lamp out of it. It hurt like a bitch but Sakura bore with it, wincing whenever she moved the piece the wrong way. She was shocked when Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was trying to tell her that he was there to help her get through it, she was sure of it. Though why she was sure it was that and not something else confused her.

After moving it around enough, Sakura got the now bloody broken piece of the shattered lamp out of her foot and put it on the desk next to the bed. She looked back down at her foot to see if she missed any pieces that might still be in there.

"You ok?" Kiba's voice was so soft that it surprised her. He was really showing her all different sides to him that it was almost scary.

"I think so. It looks like there was only one piece stuck in my foot." She looked at her bleeding foot, placing her hand over the wound. She went to heal it but stopped when she saw the bracelet that was on her wrist. She had to think for a moment where she got it when she remembered that Kiba placed it on her to keep her from using her chakra.

'_Maybe I can get him to take it off me long enough for me to heal my foot and knock him out. Or even get him to loosening it enough so that I have more control of my chakra. Even a little would work to my advantage.' _She thought hoping her little plan would work.

"You know I could heal myself if you take this stupid thing off." She put her hand in front of his face, showing off the chakra binding bracelet he had placed on her yesterday.

Kiba took his hand in hers and Sakura was sure he would take it off, but he only kissed her palm and intertwined their fingers.

"Forget it." He had the flirty smirk back on his face. "You're forgetting that I left it so you would have enough chakra in you to heal your wounds," He said bringing his face closer to hers, "So start healing. I don't like the scent of your blood." He moved their conjoined hands over her wounded foot and let go of her hand and waited for her to heal herself.

'_Damn. I did forget about that. What else did I forget that happened yesterday?'_ She tried to remember what happened between them yesterday while she healed her foot. After she came over, Kiba was acting weird around her, telling her to stay and calling her his mate. He put the bracelet on her after she tried her first escape, stopping her from using her chakra other than healing wounds. He made them dinner and then somehow it ended up with her losing her virginity to him in his bedroom. _'__Sounds just like the fairytale I've always wanted.' _She rolled her eyes at the old fairytale life she always dreamed about back when she was infatuated with Sasuke. She was a weird kid growing up.

She had enough chakra in her to stop the bleeding and closed up the wound. "I didn't know my blood smelt bad." She tried to make a joke but she wasn't feeling so good. She felt very light headed and very fatigued. Her body started to sway a little.

"You don't. I just don't like smelling my mate's blood because it usually means something bad has happened to you." He caught her swaying body and lowered her back down onto the suddenly very soft and very comfortable mattress. "Rest now. You're low on energy and you need to regain it." He was talking to her in a hushed tone. His hands were running through her hair in such a calming way that she could already feel her eyelids start to get heavy. "Take a quick nap; it's still early so you can. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." He told her, kissing her cheek.

For once Sakura didn't mind that he had kissed her. She was just so tried that all she wanted to do was curl up in the warm blankets and drift off to dreamland. "O…k." She yawned out her reply, the effects of sleep already starting to take over.

Kiba gave a light laugh when he saw how fast Sakura went to sleep. "Good night, my mate." He moved hair that was falling on her face out of the way so he could watch her sleeping form. He stayed there for a little while longer before getting up and finishing what he started yesterday when she first entered his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX

* * *

If you had to ask what Sakura was feeling right now as she woke up, her answer would be that of complete relaxation. Her body was lying on such a comfy bed warm from the body heat that was once there; it was like she was lying on a cloud. She didn't want to wake up or move, she felt so comfortable there, but that was one of the reasons why she had to wake up. Since when is her bed this comfy?

Slowly cracking her eyes open and rubbing away the remainder of sleep, Sakura looked at the deep crimson sheets and knew instantly why something was wrong. This wasn't her bed. Her sheets were white not red. Sitting up in the bed, Sakura searched the room to look where she was and finally remembered. She was at Kiba's.

"You're finally up." A voice she didn't recognize was talking to her. "Kiba thought you would sleep the rest of the day. He was worried you overused your chakra."

"Huh?" She turned her head to the other side of the bed and was greeted with Akamaru lying next to her, his head in his paws. He was staring up at her and his mouth was opening with barks that she understood. It only took a second for her to react. "Akamaru!?! Since when can you talk?!" She jumped in the bed, turning her body over completely to face him. How the hell can she understand Akamaru? Only Inuzukas could do that and she was not an Inuzuka. "How can I understand you?" She figured if she can hear what he's saying, she might as well ask him some question. He may answer them, unlike Kiba.

"It's because of the bonding you and Kiba did. His chakra is in you and it's allowing you to have some of the traits that every Inuzuka has. That includes talking to nin-dog." He explained to her, giving a yawn and stretch of his own.

Sakura nodded her head up and down saying she somewhat understood what he was saying. "So this bonding…what else did I get from Kiba?" If she was lucky and got his speed, she could use it to get out of here. Mates or not, he was still holding her prisoner and she wanted to get the hell out of here!

Akamaru gave her a sad look. "I couldn't really tell you. The effects of the bond will show up in time, but I don't know if they will because of the bracelet." He motioned his head to the piece of metal on Sakura's wrist. The gem was still glowing a bright blue so she knew it was still working. "You might not know what other traits you picked up from Kiba, until after he takes the bracelet off." He added with another sad look.

"Great. Just freakin' great." She let out a dramatic sigh and fell back down onto the bed. There goes her plan of escape. It was like Kiba knew exactly what she would plan and thought ahead to stop it. After a moment she hugged the pillow and turned her head to face Akamaru once more. "Akamaru, do you know why Kiba is doing this?" She asked the nin-dog softly. She didn't need Kiba running in and interrupting them. "I need some kind of answer, but so far I don't have any. It's driving me insane."

Akamaru whined and licked Sakura's hand. "I do, but Kiba doesn't really want me to tell you. He says you'll look at him different." The nin-dog had his head on the pillow opposite of her and was curing up next to her.

Sakura finally noticed that she wasn't naked anymore. She had on, what she assumed was Kiba's; a large gray t-shirt that stopped just at her thighs. "I already look at Kiba differently now because of what he's doing. Akamaru please, I need to know why he's doing all of this." She pleaded with the big white dog to give her some kind of answer. Anything would work for her, as long as she got something.

"I guess you will find out sooner or later from Kiba, and he'll probably leave some details out." Akamaru jumped off the bed and went into the dresser that was across the room. He pulled out a medium size green book and jumped back on the bed, giving Sakura the book.

"What's this?" She sat up and opened the book in her lap. "A photo album?" She wondered what this had to do with Kiba's behavior. There were pictures of them in it at events that took place around the village over the years. Strange, she was in every picture.

"Keep turning the page," Akamaru told her, curling back up next to her. He had always liked being with the pink haired ninja and even if this was a weird situation he still wanted her attention.

Sakura petted the big dog with one hand turned the pages of the album with her other. "What the…?" On one of the pages in the book, were pictures of her when she was little. She had to only be eight maybe nine when this was taken. She turned the pages and again was greeted with more photos of her. This time she was older, maybe around the age of ten.

'_This was taken just a few days before I stopped being friends__with Ino.' __S_he thought, looking at the date in the corner.

"Kiba really likes taking your picture," Akamaru finally said, licking her hand again. "He says it's one of his favorite past time. He's been watching you ever since you were a little girl."

"Akamaru no offense, but that's too creepy to think about!" It really was creepy. Why was Kiba taking her picture in the shadows? Isn't that something only stalkers do? Then a thought clicked in her head. "Please tell he didn't stalk me as a kid?" She begged turning the next page. Sakura didn't want to think about Kiba hiding in some bush taking her picture, that was just too creepy, especially with what's been going on now. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw it was pictures of Kiba and his team. No more pictures of her.

"Don't get too excited," Akamaru warned her. "Turn the next page."

She didn't want to. She really didn't want to, but she listened to the nin-dog and turned the page. She gasped when she saw the pictures. "These are at the Chunin exams." She couldn't believe the pictures. The pictures were taken when she was fighting against Ino in the preliminaries. But she saw Kiba that day; he didn't have a camera on him. "When did he…how did he…Akamaru!" She turned to the big dog for help. This whole thing was freaking her out.

"He's a ninja. He does things in secret just like every other ninja in this village. Some use their talents to steal information, Kiba uses his to take pictures of you," He answered her, sitting up to look at the album with her. He had seen the album many times with Kiba before, but he figured one more time couldn't hurt.

Sakura gavea small nod, turning a few more pages. There were more of Kiba and his team on the next few pages so her heart rate was starting to go down. Then she turned the next page and her heart rate went backup. "How the hell did we miss this?" Sakura questioned, looking at the two pictures. There was one picture on each side of the photo album. One picture was of her crying the day after Sasuke left whenshe begged Naruto to bring him back.

The other picture was of Sasuke, unknowing his picture is being taken. Sasuke's picture had a big X over his face and had words written off to the side.

Words like "Bastard, Chicken ass, Freak," and much more were written all around the picture. "I knew Kiba didn't have a soft spot for Sasuke, but this is kind of over doing it," She said looking over everything that was written on Sasuke's page.

"That's not even half of it," Akamaru spoke in a tone that she has never heard the nin-dog spoke. She may have just started understanding the nin-dog but he never sounded so serious before when she could only hear him form barks and not words. "Kiba hated Sasuke. He still hates him. He hated how arrogant he was, how everyone said he was the best of the best, but what he hated the most was that you loved Sasuke." Akamaru closed the book with his teeth. "He hated that Sasuke would make you cry like you did that day and yet you still cared for him. Kiba wanted you to have feelings for him instead." He picked the book up and put it back in the dresser, hoping Kiba wouldn't notice that it was moved. "Despite what he's doing now, Kiba really loves you Sakura." He jumped back on the bed.

She looked at the nin-dog and then at her hands, her eyes looking down at the chakra binding bracelet Kiba had put on her just yesterday after she came to his apartment. "Akamaru, people don't do this kind of things to the people they care about." She said softly playing with the bracelet. If it wasn't for the fact that it kept her from using her chakra, she wouldn't mind wearing it. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I know." Akamaru put his head in her lap." But don't blame Kiba completely. It's the heat that's making him act this way." He whined up to her. Akamaru didn't want Sakura mad at Kiba, he understood why she would be, but the two were mates now and Akamaru wanted his master and mistress to be happy together.

"Oh that's right. Tsunade told me he went into heat almost two years ago," She said mostly to herself, remembering everything her teacher told her about Kiba before she left her office.

"Yes. Most Inuzukas act immediately once they go into heat, but Kiba couldn't." Akamaru let out a small whine. "Because when he went into his first heat was when we went to iron country to get Naruto."

"Really?" That seemed like such a long time ago. She remembered that day. She, Kiba, Lee, and Sai, all went to iron country because Sakura said she would tell Naruto about Sasuke. Only instead, she pretended to confess her love for him, hoping he would stop chasing after Sasuke and stop causing him so much pain.

"Yes. Most Inuzukas are overcome by the heat and mate with the girl they desire the most or the first one the see even, but Kiba couldn't do that. He understood the mission and was able to keep the heat from taking over his body. He knew how dangerous and how important this mission was and he didn't want to cause any problems for the team." Akamaru was explaining the whole thing to Sakura and she was glad for some information, but it was so all insane. It all sounded so unreal to her "Also he could smell how much of a wreck you were the whole way so it helped him more to fight off the heat."

"Why didn't he just ask me out after the mission was over? I mean, if he could control the heat then couldn't he have gone out on a date with me without trying to screw me?" She questioned Akamaru who waslooking out the window. She looked out the window herself and smiled when she saw how bright the sun was shinning. It was such a clear day that she had the sudden urge to run around outside.

"He wanted to, but he stopped himself because you were in so much pain after Sasuke died," Akamaru told her. "Kiba and everyone else saw how broken you and Naruto were after Sasuke died so they gave you all the time to mourn for his death." He continued stretching again. "Kiba does love you. That's why he gave you the time to mourn for Sasuke. He wanted to ask you out when he felt that you were feeling better, but something was stopping him."

"Stopping him?" Sakura asked, rubbing the dog's head. He was willing giving her information that his master didn't want her to know about yet, so she figured she might as well treat him well with attention.

"Yeah. Because he ignored the heat for so long, it made him act differently. He would follow you from work, to home, to training. He would go wherever your scent was. It seemed like your scent calmed him down enough for him not to attack every male you came in contact with." It sounded like he wanted to laugh to Sakura. She was guessing Kiba did something either funny or stupid when he was following her scent around. "But after a while he started to change. The heat was doing something to him."

"What do you mean?" This whole thing was starting to sound like one big horror movie where the boyfriend stalks the girlfriend around town.

"Kiba would buy things that you would buy. Food, magazines, shampoo, anything you buy on a daily basis he would too. I had thought it was just to make him feel better, to make him think that you were with him, but that wasn't the case." Akamaru was almost exact like Tsunade was with her yesterday. He didn't want to finish what he was saying. "Kiba changed more as time passed. He started to stop jumping into things and started to think and plan more. He tried thinking more like you and Shikamaru." What Akamaru told her had answered one of her earlier questions. Now she knew how Kiba was doing some of these things, he was thinking more like the way she and Shikamaru think.

"He took on more missions, dangerous missions and soon enough moved out of the compound and bought this big place. He said that he took the mission so he could buy this place. He said it was big enough for a family and that's why he wanted it," He said, kicking away the blankets on the bed.

"He bought this place because he it was big enough to raise a family?" She had a feeling that was it. She didn't see too much of the apartment yesterday, mostly because her mind was in such a fog that she couldn't focus on anything other then Kiba, but she could already tell that it was designed for a family to live here.

"Yes. He said it was for the two of you after you mated and started a family together." What Akamaru had told her caused Sakura's cheek to burn a pink color. She understood about the bonding and mating that Inuzukas go through, but she never once thought Kiba would want to have children with her.

"So he planned this whole thing because he wants to have kids with me?" She asked quietly. She still couldn't believe it. This whole thing was like one big horror movie/teenage drama. She was waiting for someone to call cut and finish and be done with this scene.

"Something like that. Kiba wanted to be with you so bad that he looked through book after book to see if there anyway he could win you over," Akamaru said, sitting up from her lap jumping down onto the floor. "He became desperate, starting to think that you would never love him like he does you. Kiba needs you in his life Sakura, you need to be with him so he can go back to the old master I use to know." He added moving towards the door.

"But Akamaru, don't you want Kiba to be with someone who loves him?" Sakura asked Akamaru when she saw that he was going to leave the room. "I don't have feelings for Kiba like that," She added trying to bring the shirt down more. She was beginning to feel a draft.

"Of course I d, but Kiba wants you and now you two are together so there's nothing you or I can really say or do now." He opened the bedroom door with his paw. "Kiba's back." He told her, leaving the room to greet his master.

"Wait!" She wanted to run after Akamaru andasking him if he knew what was in the black book that Kiba is always reading, but couldn't because her foot was in pain.

'_Damn foot. It picks now of all times to stop me. I was finally getting some decent information.'_ She glared down at her injured foot and looked around the room for her ninja pouch. When she didn't see it on the floor or on the table near the bed, she got down on all fours and looked under the bed.

'_It has to be here somewhere.' _ She moved her arm around under the bed, trying to feel if her pouch got thrown under there. There was some medicine and bandages in there she could us, plus the kunai she needed was in there too. That kunai was her only chance of escape if all else failed.

"You know that's a very tempting position you're doing." She let out another small _"eep" _when she felt his hand fall onto her butt, caressing her skin like before. She jumped half way across the room to get away from him. "K-Kiba! Keep your hands to yourself!" She shouted at him, wishing she had something to throw at his head. Anything to just get him to leave her alone long enough for her to think of a plan to escape.

He laughed at her blushing face, got down on all four, and crawled to her. "I don't wanna." He had on another flirty smile while he made his way towards her.

As he got closer Sakura scooted further away. She was trying to think of something that would make him stop from pouncing on her. "Hey, why don't we come up with nicknames for each other? Every couple does." She said, trying to kick away his hand that was reaching out to her.

"Nope!" He grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath him. "There's only one name that I want coming out of your mouth when you're screaming in pure ecstasy. My name. Not some stupid nickname, like pookie-bear or snoopy." He said running ghost kisses down her jaw. He ran his tongue down her jaw and then her neck, causing her body to shiver from the touch.

'_I wouldn't call you those names even I was paid to.' __She_ thought rolling her eyes.

"Kiba, I'm warning you. Get off of me!" She let out a growl of her own, but wished she hadn't. In an instant, Kiba was pinning her hands above her head. He was in between her legs, pushing himself into her. She could feel the throbbing of his harden member from beneath his pants.

"Sakura," He said her name again and suddenly she felt very hot. Her body was burning with desire again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Was this because of the bond? "You're making my body burn. I want to hear your moans again; I want to hear you cry out my name all over again." He whispered into her ear, sucking the soft skin beneath it.

"Kiba…get…off…" She tried to choke out." Her mind was beginning to cloud over, but it was still clear enough for her say that. Did she subconsciously want to be Kiba's mate? Is that why her body was reacting this way?

"I don't think you want me to do that, Sakura." He brought his mouth down to her throat, kissing the mark that showed she was his. He ran his tongue up and down the marking and all around her throat.

"I…" She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted something, but it was two different things. Her body wanted to let Kiba have his way with her, but her mind was screaming something else. She couldn't understand it, but she wanted to listen to that more. "Foot…pain…hurt…pouch…" She was trying to talk again, but it was hard to do so when she had a body pressing in hers. His member was hard again; she could feel it trying to move in her through his clothes while she tried to stop her hips from rocking against it. She needed to focus.

"Your foot?" Kiba stopped licking her neck and gave a quick look down at her injured foot. He didn't smell and more blood from her and he saw her close the wound. "Sakura, you aren't trying to trick me are you?" There was a playfulness in his voice. He went back down to suck on her collarbone.

"No…Can't walk…hurts." She needed to form sentences, thoughts, she had to remember who she was. She wouldn't let her body control her. She was Sakura Haruno, the second best medical ninja in the hidden leaf village. She was able to make it through so much before all this and she would make it through this too! "There's medicine in my pouch. I want it." She had her mind coming back to her now. It may be focused on Kiba, but that could work for her too. Working under the Hokage meant she had access to clan documents, which meant she knew what went on in certain clan, and that can help her get out of this scenario.

Inuzukas when they mate they become even more protective and caring for their mate. They want to do everything they can to please their significant other. If this bond worked like she thought it did, then Kiba would want to do everything to help her.

She was thanking whatever god there was at the time that gave her the mind she had now. Kiba got her off in less then a minute and helped her to the bed. He carried her bridal style and placed her slowly down on the bed before going to the dresser, opening one of the drawers, and bringing her ninja pouch.

"Here." He handed to her as he sat down next to her on the bed. His arms went around her waist and she shivered. Heat started pouring into her body again. Suddenly the medicine didn't seem so important to her now, she was more focused on the heat that Kiba was bringing to her body.

'_No! Have to stay focused! I need to keep my head clear and find a way of getting out of here!' _ She took in deep even breaths, fighting off the desire that was pouring into her lower regions. It didn't help that Kiba's hand was traveling lower down to her exposed skin. She really wished she had some pants on.

"Thank you." She thanked him as sweetly as she could. Just be a good girl and he won't suspect anything. She dug through her pouch and saw the bandages and medicine she would need. She also noticed that all her weapons were gone. She then patted down the sides of it where a secret fold was and smiled when she felt the kunai was still there. Kiba hadn't found it so that meant she still had a chance of escaping. Now she just needed to find the right time to use it.

Pulling out the bandages and medicine, she applied it to her foot as slowly as possible. She knew what would happen once she was finished and she didn't want it to start again. Her body may enjoy it, but her mind didn't. It still knew what was going on was wrong, but it would always stop working once her body had the heatrushing through her.

"What's taking so long?" Kiba grumbled, his chin resting on her shoulder. He was pulling her body closer to his and that's when she noticed he was back in his regular shinobi clothes. The leaf village headband wrapped around his forehead and everything.

"Well it would be easier if I had my chakra!" She grumbled out herself, sending him a quick glare. "I didn't have enough in me to fully heal it without there being some side effects of pain," She added, shaking the bracelet around her wrist.

"Then heal it again. I let you keep some of your chakra for that reason. To heal yourself." He was growling now and she knew why. He was pissed that she was resisting him instead of obeying him. He wanted her to submit to him, but there was no way in hell that she would ever do something like that.

"In case you forgot, I passed out almost immediately after I healed myself," She huffed as she finished tying the bandage around her foot. It shouldn't hurt so much now to walk, but she couldn't do anything major. So jumping out a window and onto rooftops to make her grand escape was a big no. "I want to save what little chakra I have in case I need it for something more dire." She looked at her foot and was pleased that the pain was gone. The medicine she used gave it a calming effect and she should be completely healed by tomorrow.

Kiba let out a low growl and she gulped. Something in that growl was telling her she was walking on thin ice. Well she didn't care. Let him know that she was pissed at him, she was! "Sakura!" He grabbed her chin, making her look at him and she wanted to shrink away from the look. It was so full of fire that she felt like she would burn under it. "Stop trying to resist me!" He attacked her mouth with his and crushed her under his own weight on the bed. Hands were already bringing up the t-shirt to reveal her naked figure.

One hand went to her breast while the other traveled down to her already wet sex. Her juices were spilling onto his hand as he petted her.

"You are my mate. You will crave me and only me. Your body is already doing so." He inserted two fingers into her, causing her to shout out in pleasure. "See? It enjoys what I do. You just have to allow your mind to enjoy it too. You know you want to." He slowly started to move his fingers that were inside her, making her whimper from the feeling. "I promise you, you'll always be happy with me. Everyday and every night there will always be a smile on your face when you're with me." He was pushing deeper into her now. Two fingers making their way into her most private area and she loved it. She let out breathy moans as he picked up his pace and inserted another finger. His hand that was still on her breast was keeping her still; he was keeping her from moving her body closer to him.

As she tried to move again, she wanted to have more of him inside her, he held her down. Another growl escaped him and she whimpered. She wanted to feel more then just fingers inside of her; she needed to feel all of him. Moments from last night suddenly appeared in her head and her juices spilled over his hand.

"Sakura, you smell so sweet," He whispered into her ear, trailing his tonguedown all around her face and chest. It stopped when it reached her right breast, circling her nipple, sucking down on it and biting at her flesh. His fingers increased their pace and it didn't take long before she exploded all over his hand and his sheets.

In an agonizingly slow move, he released his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth. He sucked on the juices that were sticking to him and he smirked. "You taste even better." He moved his head down to her dripping sex as he licked and sucked at her clit. She screamed out in pure bliss at the feeling, she wanted more. She needed more to come.

Clothes started to come off again. Kiba removed his jacket and shirt and was already unzipping his pants. The whole time his mouth never left her. He was tracing her with his tongue, smelling her, and biting at her inner thighs. Her hands were in his hair, begging him to continue.

"Shino's here!" They both stopped when Akamaru's barks could be heard coming from the hall. Not a second later, the door bell rang signaling that there was someone outside waiting to be let in.

Kiba let out a dark growl and Sakura whimpered. She didn't want it to end, but somewhere in the back of her head, she was glad it did. She was slowly losing herself to him, but how was he doing this to her? She was supposed to be the brightest kunoichi of their time. How can he out smart her? She knows that he has changed from how he use to be, but no one could change that much in such a short amount of time.

"Damn Shino. Always showing up at the worst times." He growled into her. His voice vibrated off her wet skin caused her body to shiver. It was such a strangefeeling and she loved every minute of it. He growled again at her shiver, but she knew he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at Shino for interrupting them.

The bell rang again and was followed by knocking at the door. Shino was there and he wasn't leaving until Kiba opened the door for him.

"You better answer it." Akamaru's barks were loud enough to let them know he was outside the bedroom door. "You know he can use his insects to unlock your door and I don't think you want him seeing you two like that." They could hear his footsteps move away from the door.

The two laid there for a moment thinking over what needed to be done. Shino was at the door and they were on the bed half naked. Oh yeah, Sakura really wanted the bug-nin to walk in on them like this. Sure she wanted someone to come and help her, but not when she was in a predicament like this. That would be so embarrassing.

Kiba growled at her change of scent. She was going back into her proper mind. "Stay here and don't come out." He commanded her in his alpha voice.

Her body was listening to him but her mind wasn't. Why would she stay in bed when help finally arrived to save her? She could get away from Kiba and maybe get Tsunade to help fix everything that happened to her. She knew there was no way she could reverse the bonding. It was stuck on her forever, but they still might be able to help her get away from Kiba and what he's been doing to her.

Kiba must have been able to tell what she was thinking by her scent because he growled again. He was leaning over her now, their faces just inches apart and he was baring his teeth at her. "Stay here and don't you dare try and disobey me. No one but I can see your body and I'll be damned if I let some bug freak like him see you. I'll kill anyone who tries to touch what is mine!" He growled pulling down the shirt to cover her body and pulled the blankets up next. With her whole body completely covered, he left the bedroom, closing the door shut behind him. She could hear him open the door to his apartment and had to fight the urge to run to Shino and beg for help from the bug-nin.

She sat up after a moment of just sitting there. The blanket fell down to her waist and she was breathing heavily. She thought about what Kiba had told her before he left to talk to his teammate. He said he would kill Shino if she let him see her like this.

'_Would he really do that? Would Kiba really try and kill anyone just because they saw me like this?' _She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shake. She would not cry, there was no way she was going to let him break her. She finally understood what he was trying to do to her.

'_Stockholm syndrome. He's trying to make me fall victim to it.'_ She remembered the article about the actress that married her captor. Sakura finally knew why it sounded so familiar to her. She had to deal with a patient at the hospital who was suffering from Stockholm.

Stockholm syndrome, a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims.

Kiba was already doing some of the conditions that start the Stockholm. She memorized them all after dealing with the patient. She had wanted to do everything she could for the poor girl that Sakura had researched it so thoroughly that she cold recite it the conditions in her sleep.

1.) Hostages who develop Stockholm syndrome often view the perpetrator as giving life by simply not taking it. In this sense, the captor becomes the person in control of the captive's basic needs for survival and the victim's life itself.

2.) The hostage endures isolation from other people and has only the captor's perspective available. Perpetrators routinely keep information about the outside world's response to their actions from captives to keep them totally dependent.

3.) The hostage taker threatens to kill the victim and gives the perception of having the capability to do so. The captive judges it safer to align with the perpetrator, endure the hardship of captivity, and comply with the captor than to resist and face murder.

4.) The captive sees the perpetrator as showing some degree of kindness. If perpetrators show some kindness, victims will submerge the anger they feel in response to the terror and concentrate on the captors' "good side" to protect themselves.

Kiba was doing all of that to her. He was trying to break her so that she wouldn't even dream about leaving him, but how he came across it was a mystery to her. She only heard about it because of the patient she had to treat, so where did Kiba hear about it? Did he know the person that was suffering from it?

"It doesn't matter now," She told herself, trying to listen to the conversation going on outside. Shino's naturally soft voice was hard to hear, but she was able to make out a mumble or two. "If I stay here any longer, Kiba will have me just where he wants me. I'll be stuck here forever." She shook her head trying to figure out some form of plan. She didn't want Kiba to attack Shino, he was her friend and Kiba's teammate and she didn't want to be the cause of them fighting. Besides if he thought of this plan so far then he probably already has something else planned to if she does try and run out.

She was ready to scream. She had to think of something. She couldn't let him take control of her like this. At the rate things were going, she would be suffering from the Stockholm syndrome within a few days time. Sakura had to think hard and think fast. She was just grateful that her mind wasn't cloudy anymore.

'_Wait a minute. Why isn't it anymore? Just a minute ago, my mind was in such a fog I couldn't remember my own name.'_ She thought over the moment before and tried to think of how she was acting. She didn't really remember too much because her body was hot and heavy just as soon as he touched her.

'_Touch…' S_he thought about it and figured out a pattern. _'__Every time he touches me, my mind stops working and my body gets so hot that it craves for Kiba's touch, but it wasn't like that at first.'_ Her body wasn't. She could remember how she was exact after she stepped foot into the apartment. Kiba had his arm around her, but instead of acting like she was now, she was uncomfortable.

'_But what's so different now? Why did my body suddenly__start acting this way?'_ Sakura tried to remember the first time she reached that way to his touch and suddenly thought about Kiba's injured finger and then her ice tea and how different it tasted. _'__He put his blood in my drink to make my body want him every time we touched!'_ She was horrified that he would do something like that and wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out sooner. What Kiba had used on her was a very old potion that many parents would put into their offspring's drinks to make them go along with an arranged marriage if they were being too difficult. It required many special types of herbs and the blood of who they wanted that person to be attracted to.

Her eyes looked over at the dresser at the mortar and pestle grind that was on it and the grinded up remains of the flowers that were in it. _'__Well now I know what he's been doing in the forest at night. He's been gathering the herbs he would need to make the serum.' S_he thought bitterly, wanting badly to thrash Kiba's room and just leave. If it wasn't for the bracelet that was binding her chakra, she would do so, but the only one who could take it off her was Kiba.

'_Or maybe not.'_ She thought over everything she learned about chakra binding. _'I__f there is a different and powerful enough chakra source nearby,__the chakra binding will be broken and I know exactly who to go to for powerful chakra. Naruto!' _Sakura reached for her weapons pouched and pulled out the hidden kunai with a seal written on the handle. This was a very special kunai. She, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato were the only ones that had this type of kunai. The jutsu was originally used by the forth Hokage, Naruto's father. It was this just the body flicker jutsu that gave him and Naruto the nickname The Yellow Flash. All she had to do was throw it and Naruto would appear and be able to transport her out of her.

All she needed was to keep Kiba out of the room long enough for Naruto to show up and bring her home, but how could she? He wasn't called the best tracker-nin for nothing. He had the best nose and hearing in the whole village. He would hear her just as soon as the kunai hit the floor and with his speed she didn't doubt that he could take the kunai and throw it somewhere else before Naruto even showed up.

'_I have to block the door, but he'll hear me as soon as my feet touch the ground. He might send Akamaru in first to stop me so Shino won't suspect anything.'_ She tried to think of plan that would work. She had thought about moving the dresser in front of the door, but without her chakra she wouldn't be able to move it two feet before either Kiba or Akamaru came in to stop her. Maybe she could lock the door? That is if it had a lock on it.

'_Wait! I got it!' _ Holding tight to the kunai, she jumped off the bed and made her way towards the dresser. She kneeled down in front of it and double checked the handle of the door. _'__Yes! It has a lock.'_ She quickly opened the door that she saw Kiba open this morning when he pulled out a pair of sweats. She quickly but silently hides the kunai in the drawer when she saw Akamaru open the door and stick his head in.

"Kiba told you to not leave this room." He was warning her, Sakura was sure of that. Akamaru was worried for her and she wanted to badly to pet the big dog, but she had to get away before it was too late.

"I'm not leaving the room. I'm just grabbing a pair of sweats. It's cold being in only a t-shirt and I'm not used to just sitting around without wearing something on my legs," She said to Akamaru as softly and as calmly as she could. She knew he could tell if she was lying like Kiba. She just had to keep calm and act like that was what she was really doing. "Come on. I'm not called the brightest kunoichi of our time for nothing. You really think I'm stupid enough to piss of Kiba? There is no way I want to deal with an angry Inuzuka." She said, pretending to search for a pair of sweatpants that she would wear. She made sure to search the spots that weren't near the kunai; she didn't need Akamaru hearing it and telling Kiba.

He seemed to have believed her. "Ok, I'll let him know. He's pretty tense out there because Shino isn't leaving as fast as he wants him to. He doesn't want to think of you leaving or Shino seeing you dressed the way you are." He looked at her body and knew that his master and her would be in this room for a long time.

"Why? Is something wrong?" If there was a battle going on then maybe she should wait off on calling Naruto. She didn't want to do it if he was in the middle of a battle and could be risking his life.

"Kind of. There have been reports of sound ninjas trying to sneak into the village. So far no one has seen any but everyone is on guard," Akamaru told her what Shino had told them. He started closing the door with his paw when Sakura stopped him.

"Sound ninja?" She stopped the door with her hand. "Is Naruto involved?" She had to know if she was going to risk her teammate's life by calling him. Also, she was worried about the sound ninja. They wanted revenge on the leaf village ever since Sasuke killed Orochimaru and with Sasuke gone, they would go after her or Naruto to get their revenge.

Everyone in the village knew that so Akamaru didn't find it weird for her to be asking about her blonde teammate. "Shino says that he's at his apartment getting ready to go on patrol right now," He told her, shutting the door just as Kiba was calling him back.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she wouldn't be risking Naruto's life by calling him with the kunai but she needed to act fast and she needed to do it now! Jut as quickly as Akamaru left she locked the door and threw the kunai to the ground. She gave a light curse when she saw it slide under the bed. She just hoped that it wouldn't cause interference with Naruto getting her. She wasn't surprised when she heard Kiba's voice change as he rushed Shino away.

Her heart rate quicken when she heard the door close and his footsteps running towards her.

"Sakura." He called out her name giving her a warning that he was getting closer to her.

Her breathing came out in quick gasps and it felt like her heart was about to stop. Time was slowing down for her as she heard each step Kiba took. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to be sick. He was getting closer to her and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came back into the room and took away her last chance at freedom.

Tears formed in her eyes at the puff of smoke that was in the room now and watched as Naruto appeared out of the smoke.

"Sakura? What are you…?" She didn't let him finish his question.

"Naruto! You have to get us out of here!" She gripped onto his shoulders begging him to take her away.

"Sakura!" She let out a small cry when she heard Kiba call her name. The door handle turned but Kiba discovered it was locked. Not a moment later his hand punched the door putting a whole in it. Obviously he got her chakra control from the bonding and now he was using it for his own super strength.

"Naruto, please, get me out of here!" She cried into her best friend chest as Kiba punched the door again. Only one more punch and he would break the door down and try to take her away. "Hurry!"

Relief washed over her when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she felt his chakra flare. He held her tightly to him as he started to perform the jutsu. "Shunshin No Jutsu." He called out and in an instant the two were transported out of Kiba's bedroom and what Sakura hoped would be a safe place.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX

* * *

Sakura couldn't even begin to say how happy she was when she landed in Naruto apartment. She didn't mind that the room was a mess or that there were clothes and garbage all around her. She was just so glad to be free from her prison. To be free and have control over herself again. In her mind, there is no torture worse then having no will over your own body and mind.

Her thoughts drifted back to Kiba and herself, how she acted, what she felt, everything that happened in that apartment replayed in her mind like a movie on fast forward. "Naruto!" she cried into his chest and held onto him tightly. She could always count on Naruto to be there for her and save her. Before she hated being a burden for him, but she didn't let it bother her now. She was just so glad that she was safe. "Thank you!" She sobbed telling him how glad he came to help her.

"Sakura, you have to tell me what happened. Why were you at Kiba's apartment?" he asked as he held her in a tight hug. He was used to Sakura's tears, but this time it was different. Her tears were different from the ones she normally cried.

She hiccupped a sob as she began her story of how she ended up at Kiba's apartment. By the time she ended, she was sitting on Naruto's bed trying to stop her body from shaking. Naruto was next to her; his own body was shaking, but not for the same reasons as Sakura's. He was shaking from the rage that was building up in his body as she told him her story.

"That fucking bastard!" Naruto slammed his hand against the wall, making a dent in it. "How dare he do that to you!" He had reached his limit and his eyes were changing from their normal blue color to a blood red. The nine-tailed fox chakra was starting to seep through. "I'll fucking kill him," He cried out, looking out the window. It was like he was expecting Kiba to come running through it any minute to start a battle with him.

Sakura didn't want to say it, but she was expecting Kiba to show up any minute now too. Escaping from him had been easy, too easy. He was the best tracker in this whole village so he should have been able to find her even if he didn't know where she had escaped to. Although she had a pretty good idea that he knew how she escaped. She was just happy that Naruto was able the get the bracelet off her. She looked at her now free wrist and could feel her chakra flowing through her. "Naruto, you mind if I use your bathroom? I really need a shower." Suddenly she felt very dirty and she wanted to clean herself off. She knew what was happening to her body now. Her body may have been willing during the intercourse, but her mind hadn't been. It was making her feel like she was dirty and she needed to be clean.

"Yeah, sure." He led her to the bathroom, and even though she already knew where it was, the act alone made her feel better. He stopped to grab her a change of clothes. She was glad that she kept extra clothes here.

Being a teammate to the number one knuckleheaded ninja meant midnight calls to heal him because he did some stupid stunt not an hour before he called her. She kept two pairs pajamas and regular clothing here for such occasion. He handed her a pair of her dark blue shorts and a purple t-shirt. He left her once she was safely in the bathroom.

With the door shut, Sakura ripped the t-shirt off her head, but held it in her hands. She could smell Kiba's scent all over the shirt and on her body. Akamaru had said that she would see the effects of the bonding after the bracelet had come off and she did. She could suddenly smell so many things that she couldn't smell before. She could hear the neighbors next door and below her. It was so different but it felt so natural. She wondered what else she got during the bonding.

Suddenly her body started to yearn to touched by Kiba's large tanned hands. To feel his body pressing into hers, his lips running down her throat while his hands delivered her body so much pleasure that she would be screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No!" She threw the t-shirt to the ground and kicked it away from her. She held herself up with the sink as she emptied what was in her stomach. Her stomach was empty but there was still a burning feeling in it. That feeling wanted her to leave Naruto's apartment and go back to Kiba and have the two of them locked away in his bedroom.

This was another effect of the bonding ritual and the potion that Kiba had given her. Her body wanted his body near hers, to be there besides her own. "Get a hold of yourself Sakura. You're only acting this way because of that stupid potion he gave you," She told herself**(,)** but knew that wasn't true. Even if she didn't want it to happen, the two were now mates and she knew that she would always desire Kiba now. The mating and bonding they did that night changed her body. She would never react that way to another man other then Kiba.

Catching her breath, Sakura slowly brought her head to look up at the mirror. She wanted to see how bad she looked. Hers and Kiba's reflection in the mirror were staring back at her. Wait…Kiba?!

She turned away from the mirror to look behind her and only saw the shower. There was no one in the room but her. "I'm just scaring myself. No one's in here but me." She was probably right. She was still suffering from the effects of the drug Kiba had given her and the Stockholm syndrome. Even though she got out of there before it could full take over her life, she still suffered through enough of it to make her think Kiba was in the room with her when he wasn't.

After calming herself down, she stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on, letting it wash away her troubles if only for that short amount of time. She spent a couple of minutes just standing there, letting the water wash away everything before she reached for the soap and shampoo. After she was clean, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off with a nearby and clean, towel and blew her hair dry.

Putting on her pajamas, she stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short when she saw Gamakichi sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Yo girlie, what's shaking?" The giant frog greeted her once it saw her enter the room.

"Gamakichi? What are you doing here? Where's Naruto?" She looked around the room for her blonde teammate, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Not sure. He asked me to watch you and then he left. I think he said he was picking up a friend of yours," The giant red orange toad told her.

"Who?" She asked him.

"Uh…" It seemed he didn't know or he forgot.

She got her answer in a second as Naruto reappeared in a puff of smoke, Ino by his side yelling at him. "Naruto! What did I say about that jutsu?! Give me a warning next time you're gonna do that!" She slapped him over the head to show him a fraction of how mad she was.

"But Ino, I told you I had to hurry. Sakura needs me and you," Naruto whined, rubbing his head where he was sure a bruise would be the next day.

"Sakura?" Ino finally looked away from Naruto and saw her best friend standing in the middle of the room. She saw that there were tears in Sakura's eyes. "Hey? What's wrong?" Just as the words left Ino's mouth, Sakura ran up to her best friend and grabbed onto her just like she did with Naruto before. She put her head in her shoulder and cried.

Shocked by this, Ino could only wrap her arms around her best friend and whisper words of encouragement in her ear. "Ssh. Everything's ok now." Ino hadn't seen her best friend like this for a long time. Not since they were little girls and Sakura relied on her for everything.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Naruto placed his hand on her pink head and let Gamakichi go back to his home. He really was so sorry for her. Naruto cared for Sakura and he should have been there when Kiba had taken her captive.

Ino didn't know what Naruto was apologizing for and she didn't care. At this point, all she wanted to do was make her best friend feel better. "Sakura, tell me what happened? I can't help you if I don't know," Ino said trying to calm her best friend down.

"N-Naruto…y-y-you tell 'er. I…don't want too," Sakura chocked through her tears. She didn't even know why she was really crying. Just seeing her teammate and best friend in the same room brought her to tears. She had always relied on the two in her life; both had always made her feel special and so safe that she couldn't hold back her tears at the sight of the two.

Naruto understood why Sakura didn't want to have to tell the same story twice and told it for her. He told Ino everything that she had told him when he asked her. By the ending, Ino was shaking in rage as well. She was glaring daggers and making a fist.

"That Fucking Bastard" She yelled loudly in the apartment. You could hear the people next door falling down because her shouts frightened them. "I'll kill him." She didn't know it, but she was saying the same thing that Naruto had said.

Ino and Sakura were on the floor leaning up against the bed with Naruto sitting across from them. One knee was bent and had his arm hanging loosely over it. He may have looked like he was relaxed but one look on his face told you that he wasn't. His eyes held a look in them, a look that Sakura had only seen a few times. It was look that he had worn when he killed Kabuto.

"Not if I don't first," Naruto muttered with a glare of his own. He and Ino were thinking over the type of torture they would put Kiba through the next time they saw him.

"Seriously! What kind of sick bastard does something like that!?!" She questioned, crossing her arms. She had gone home at one point to change into pajamas and a spare change of clothes over. She and Naruto decided it would be safer if Sakura stayed over his house for a few days or at least until they alert the Hokage of what happened.

Ino was wearing a dark spaghetti strapped purple nightgown that stopped just before her knees. Naruto had changed into green sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Sakura was already in her pajamas andadded on a light blue jacket that Ino had brought for her. She had stopped by Sakura's house to pick up some more clothes for her, but when she entered her room, all her clothes and other materials were gone.

They all knew who had stolen her stuff.

"When the fuck did he do that? And why? I thought you said he already had some of your favorite things already?" Ino asked her best friend. She was still trying to understand what was going through Kiba's mind when he did all this.

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders and zipped up her jacket. She didn't understand why, but she felt cold. It was like when she was back at Kiba's and he had the air on full blast, but Naruto didn't have the air on. He didn't even have any windows open so there was no draft coming in.

"I'm guessing around sometime this morning. He wasn't there the second time I woke up. Only Akamaru was," She said, thinking over what happened that morning. She had woken up to Akamaru in the bed instead of Kiba. She didn't bother asking where he had gone to because Akamaru was giving her the information she was sent there to get. "I'm betting he took my stuff to make me feel more at home in his apartment. It was obvious that I was supposed to stay there." She said playing with her hair. In all her hurry she forgot to grab her leaf village headband from the room. She hadn't seen it when she woke up and she was low on time so she couldn't search for it. Ino had seen this; brought over the ribbon she gave Sakura when they became friends. Wearing the ribbon again, made Sakura feel safe, like nothing could get at her while she wore the red material.

"Yeah, it was obvious to Kiba but not you," Ino mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Kiba may have been an old friend, but there was no way she was going to let him get away with what he did to Sakura. She would make him wish he was in hell with what she had planned for him.

"So this Stockholm syndrome. What's it do? And what about the drug Kiba gave you?" Naruto asked, letting out a yawn. He looked really tired in Sakura's mind. Which was odd for the hyper active ninja.

"It's sort of like brainwashing. The captive does things where the hostage sees them in a positive way and won't ever think about leaving them. As for the drug…I know it was used a lot in the past for arranged marriages and stuff. The brewer would first have to get whatever kind of reaction that they would always want to get out of that person they were giving it to. Then they would have to mix in their blood to the herbs before giving it to person who was supposed to take it," She said, thinking over the kind of reaction she had. Whenever she touched him, her body would grow hot with desire and lust for him. Kiba made her first react that way up against the wall of his apartment after her first attempt at escape.

Suddenly a yawn of her own escaped her and she was feeling tired herself. After today's events, it wasn't a surprise that she would be exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

"Whatever. Let's get go to bed." Ino let out a yawn of her own as well "Naturally Sakura and I will take the bed since we are the guest. Naruto, you'll take the floor," She said, smoothing out her long blonde hair.

"Huh? Hey, why do I have to sleep on the floor? It's my house!" he cried, trying to fight against Ino. "You take the floor!"

"Are you suggesting a lady sleep on the cold hard floor? Where it would be impossible to get any kind of sleep?" Ino sent a murderous glare towards Naruto, daring him to try and fight back.

"Well I…" Naruto looked ready to shit his pants. Ino can be really scary at times.

"Hey you guys." Sakura got both of their attention. "You guys can go to sleep. I think I'm just gonna stay up tonight." Even though she was exhausted, the thought of sleep scared her. She had this feeling in the pit of stomach that if she closed her eyes even once, she would wake up back in Kiba's apartment.

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw just how shaken up she really was about this whole thing. "Nah. I'll stay up with you, Sakura. What kind of teammate would I be if I left you all alone in the dark?" He chuckled putting his hands behind his head.

Ino nodded her head saying she agreed. "Same here. We're best friends, Sakura. That means we look out for each other when we need help." Ino gave her a gentle smile and suddenly she felt a lot better.

"Thanks you guys." Sakura really was lucky to have such good friends as the ones she had. She wasn't sure where she would be without them. Probably in the ground, rotting in a grave.

The three sat around the floor of Naruto's apartment, playing cards and talking about past missions and memories that they all shared. Time passed on until the full moon was shining into the window of the apartment. The light hitting Sakura's figure and letting a pair of eyes watch her every movement.

**-**

A cry of a wolf awoke Sakura from the dreamless sleep she had entered. She woke up on the floor to see two more figures sleeping next to her. Ino and Naruto had their mouths wide open, drooling, as they slept on the floor with Sakura. The cards they were playing before were spread out in the middle of them. She wasn't sure when they all passed out; in fact she didn't remember ever going to sleep. All she remembered was playing cards and then nothing. Was she really that tried that she would just pass out like that?

She sat up to look around the room and gave it a thoughtful look. The lights were off and she didn't remember anyone of them ever turning them off. She picked up her hand to move hair out of her eyes when she saw it. On her left ring finger was a gold ring, a pink diamond in the middle with two red rubies on the sides of it. She knew she didn't have this before she went to sleep. She was sure of it.

Sakura tired to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck on her finger and it didn't look like it was going to come off anytime soon. Giving up on trying to remove it, she looked it over instead. It really was a beautiful ring and she wouldn't mind wearing it so much if it didn't give her such a creepy feeling. Turning her hand over to exam the ring some more, Sakura saw there was an inscription on the bottom.

_Sakura Inuzuka Forevermore_

She felt her heart stop as she read over the inscription. Her eyes widened with tears and her breath was caught in her throat. _'__Kiba…he was here! He was in the apartment and put this ring on me! He was…' _ Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her. They were coming closer to Naruto's door and she recognized them instantly.

In that one moment when she was waiting for Naruto to come get her, when she heard Kiba's footsteps running towards her, she memorized the sound of them. With each step, her heart would stop and then start to pound. She knew it was him, he was coming to take her back. She knew it!

The footsteps stopped at the door and Sakura just sat there. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she was just sitting there. Waiting for something to happen…And it did. The knob started to turn, slowly, showing her that it wasn't locked. Naruto had never locked his apartment, claiming no one would be stupid enough to rob the future Hokage.

As softly as she could, she began to shake Ino and Naruto. She needed them to wake up, She needed their help.

"_Naruto! Ino!"_She whispered as quietly as she could, hoping Kiba didn't hear her. When her two friends didn't wake she began to panic. The sound of the door opening and closing made Sakura put a hand over her mouth to stop the whimper that wanted to escape. She was trapped.

Footsteps began again and she was shaking violently. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura threw herself down on the floor, closing her eyes, and pretended that she was till sleeping. She was out of options, she had no clue what she should do. Her mind was overcome with fear now instead of desire.

The footsteps grew louder and Sakura curled up into a fetal position. She was trying to stop herself from shaking but a few tremors would escape her. She listened as the footsteps grew closer and closer until she could feel him standing above her. She could feel his eyes staring down at her. Another shiver escaped her and she wished she had a thing of kunai and shuriken with her.

She felt him squat down bring his head closer to hers. "Sakura. " He whispered her names softly in her ear. His hand moved her hair away from her face so he could place a kiss on her cheek. "It's time to go back home."

With speed she didn't know she had, Sakura jumped up from her spot on the ground and aimed a chakra filled punch at his head. His speed being greater then her own, allowed him to dodge it. He landed with a thud as he moved out of them way and Sakura jumped to her feet and took off in a run out of the apartment. She didn't bother to put on shoes, she had to get out of there before Kiba could try and hurt Naruto and Ino. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her so she would ignore the feeling of guilt that washed over her for leaving her friends behind and just ran.

She ran out of the apartment at full speed or at least she tried to. For some reason her body felt really heavy and it was hard for her to move, but she didn't let that stop her from escaping. She ran to the edge of the building before jumping off and onto the next roof.

Or at least she tried. She was able to land on the roof, but her body got even heavier then it already was, causing Sakura to fall off the roof. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she watched the ground get closer. She closed her eyes shut just as two arms grabbed hold of her falling form.

When she felt that she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes and saw that she was being held fireman style by Kiba. Instincts kicked in and Sakura was thrashing in his arms, trying to break free. He just let out a snort and let her drop to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees as she sent a glare up in Kiba's direction.

"Stop glaring. I just saved your life, so the least you could do is thank me." He frowned at her, one of his canine teeth poking out. When she didn't say anything or change her look, Kiba just sighed and dropped a book down next to her. It was the black book from before.

Sakura stared at the book lying on the ground next to her. She could see there was a bookmark in one of the pages, telling her where Kiba was reading last.

"Pick it up," He told her, putting his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't have brought it with me if I didn't want you to read it." He was talking in such a casual tone. It was like this was something they did on a daily basis; he was definitely kidnapping her this time. She was sure of it.

She hesitated only for a moment before picking up the book, opening to the page that was bookmarked. She stared at the bookmarker for a moment; it wasn't the regular bookmark that you would find in the stores. It was a picture of her and Kiba, arms around each other shoulders in a goofy way. The picture was taken after they both made Chunin and they were congratulating each other when it was taken.

"It's my favorite picture." He spoke when he saw her eyes on the photo. "I've had it with me wherever I go ever since it was taken." He was speaking in such a soft tone that it caused Sakura to relax a little. "It's always with me. Even if it means carrying some dumb book around," He added, telling her to turn her attention back to the book. He reached down and took the photo out of her hand and placed it into the pocket of his jacket.

She listened and began to read the page that was photo had bookmarked. Silently she read the passage to herself before dropping the book to the ground.

"No." She whispered softly, a look of pure dread on her face. The book talked about the drug that was in her body. She had been right about the blood and herbs being mixed together, but it talked about the side effects it would have. After a days time, the drug would settle into her body making it so that whenever Kiba touched her, she would feel desire for him the rest of her life. It continued on saying that if the counter part of the drug wasn't given to her after the day had passed, her body would grow heavy until she couldn't move it at all. The counter drug would make her body get rid of the first drug that was in her body.

She knew she was trapped now. Her body was already heavy enough that she couldn't move her legs. They were frozen stiff and her arms were beginning to join them in that feeling.

"You see, you can't get away from me." Kiba sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her frozen body. His head on her shoulder while he whispered softly in her ear. "You're mine Sakura. You'll always be mine." He placed a long gentle kiss on her neck before going lower until her reached the bite mark he had placed on her last night. In one swift motion he sunk his teeth into the mark causing her to cry out. Whether it was a cry of pleasure or pain, Sakura didn't know. All she knew was he was pouring more of his chakra into her and it was causing her to become very wet very fast.

He removed his teeth after a few seconds and licked the fresh wounded. "There, now you can move you're a bit more freely." Just as he finished the sentence, Sakura moved to his neck where his own mark was and sunk her teeth into it. She wasn't sure what caused her to want to do that, but it felt so natural to her. She poured her own chakra into his and heard his own cry falling out of his mouth. She removed her mouth from his neck and gave him a lick of her own. He tasted so good to her. So salty yet so sweet that she almost exploded from another orgasm.

"Sakura!" Kiba's hands went into her pants faster then she could notice and were already attacking her. One hand went inside her wet sex while his other pinched her clit. She was crying out his name in pure pleasure as she came. His hands were still in her, pushing back and forth, pulling at her. If her hands didn't feel like weights were crushing down on them, she would have been pulling at her hair. He started up again, putting three fingers in her, first at a snail's pace before pumping into her faster. From behind she could feel him grinding his shaft up against her butt causing her hips to shake and sucking his fingers into her deeper.

"Kiba!" she cried out as she came down from her second orgasm. Her body was so heavy that Kiba was the only thing that kept her falling to the ground. She was panting whispering out his name, just he said he wanted her to do.

"That's my girl." He nibbled on her ear for a quick second before standing, bringing her with him. His hands were still inside her and he gave her one last stroke before taking them out and tasting the juices that were on them. "Sakura…my favorite flavor."

She could barely understand him. Her mind was gone now, it was lost in a sea of desire and lust. Her eyes were barely open and she was sure she was still moaning, but she didn't let it bother her. Although her body was heavy, it felt so good.

Kiba let out a light laugh before he picked up bridal style and walked away from Naruto's apartment complex. He picked up the book before they left and began to make his way back to his own apartment. His hands holding her so close to his body that she could feel his heart beat against her skin. Her head rested on shoulder, eyes closed while he placed gentle kisses on her head and face and whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

Cracking open one eye, Sakura looked at Kiba and wondered why was she so scared of him before? He was holding her so gently and was making her feel so good that she didn't see a reason to be scared of him. Opening both eyes this time, she watched as the moonlight was reflected off his ninja headband giving him a soft glow. His eyes were staring down into her own with such love that she wanted to melt. He looked so handsome and goddamn sexy in the dark that she couldn't possible be afraid of him. Kiba was…

"Shit."

…in trouble?

"Damn, sound ninjas," he muttered out loud, searching the air for their scent. He wanted to see how close they were. "Fuck." They were closer then he would have liked. Holding on tight to her body, Kiba jumped from rooftop to rooftop away from the sound-nin. He was leading them out off into the forest.

The whole way, Sakura was trying to figure out why this was bad. _'__Sound ninja? Something bad that has to do with sound ninjas?' _She closed her eyes, trying to think why it was so bad that there were sound ninjas coming after them. With her body and mind being so relaxed it was kind of hard to think.

Kiba jumped into the air with one big burst of strength and landed on the ground in such a soft gentle way that it didn't seem possible to Sakura. His chakra control had gotten so much better after they bonded. She smiled as she thought of this, but frowned again when she remembered they were being chased.

'_Sound-nin…sound-nin…' _ She was trying to fit this together like it was a big math problem that the teacher knew was a hard problem to solve, but still called her up there because he wanted to see if she was smart enough to do it. _'__Sound ninja + chasing us = bad. No, that's not it. It's something to do with snakes. Snakes =…Orochimaru!'_ It was beginning to fit together in her mind. _'__Sound ninjas + Orochimaru =…Sasuke! And Sasuke + Me + Naruto = Squad seven!' _ She finally remembered now. There were sound ninjas in the village because they wanted to get revenge on Naruto and her for what Sasuke did to Orochimaru and their village.

"Kiba…give me the counter part of this drug." With her mind working again, a seriousness in her voice. Her body was still heavy, but if Kiba gave her the counter part of the drug then her body would go back to normal and she could fight. "Now Kiba!"

"Not happening. I know you Sakura. Once you're done fighting the sound ninjas, you'll use that chakra of yours to try and escape." He had her there. She was planning on doing that. "I'm not letting you get away again," He walked off into an open field and set her up against a bolder that was there. "And no one is gonna come and take you away again either." He moved her body around until he was sure she wouldn't fall.

"What do you mean? What did you do?!" She was shouting now, almost hoping the sound ninjas would hear them. At least dead she would be away from him.

"Relax, I didn't harm anyone. I just made them all forget about what's been happening these past few days." He had one finger wrapped around a strand of her hair. She really hated how calm he was acting.

"How did you...?" She could hear them now. They were getting closer and closer to where they were, maybe not even ten minutes away.

"Didn't you wonder why Naruto and Ino wouldn't wake up when you were shaking them?" He brought her hair to his nose and gave it a whiff before letting out a soft sigh. Akamaru seemed to have been right; her scent really did make him calm down. "I was able to sneak in a burning incense without the three of you noticing. Anyone who was not of Inuzuka blood would fall asleep and forget about the past days events."

Her eyes went wide at his words. "So does that mean…will I…?" She was worried that she would forget and be forced to live through all of this over again.

He merely shook his head. "You may not have been born with Inuzuka blood in you but you have some in you now." His hand went up to touch the marking on her neck. "We mated last night remember? We mixed our blood and chakra into each others body to become one. The drug only made you fall asleep, but you'll still have your memory."

"But everyone else won't," she finished for him, giving him a hard look.

"Exactly." He stood up and went to the middle of the field to wait for their enemy. "Everyone who might have noticed that I was acting strangely was given the drug," he added, stretching out his neck. A soft crack was heard.

"Lady Tsunade! She and the Anbu still have that file on you! They'll know something's up when I don't walk in her office tomorrow!" she cried out, trying to make he body move. It was like she was tied to the bolder by an invisible rope. She couldn't move any part of her body, everything was frozen stiff.

Kiba put a hand on his hip and turned half way to stare at her. "Doubt it. I've already given the drug to Lady Tsunade and all the Anbu black ops that were following. And Sakura, don't you notice anything missing?" he added, moving his hand around to his sides.

It only took her a second to catch on. "Akamaru." She looked all around, but she didn't see the big white nin-dog anywhere. That couldn't be possible; Akamaru was always by Kiba's side no matter where he went.

"It feels so weird not having him with me, but I needed to do it. I sent him to get rid of that file that Tsunade made of me as well as all the pictures that you and her had of me and any other evidence she might have to make them think I was doing anything suspicious." He smirked when he finished his sentence. He turned fully away from her as twelve sound ninjas appeared before them.

She gulped in fear as his words. He really had thought of everything. "My parents…"

He was silent before he turned his in her direction. "Already given to them this morning." He raced off towards the sound ninjas and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. With every attack they threw, Kiba would dodge and send them flying with an attack of his own. He would be finished with them in a matter of minutes.

She sat there silently watching him defeat every sound-nin that tried attacking him. There were some lucky few that were able to put some scratches on him, but they were all sent flying to the ground. One even went so far as to land right in front of her. He was choking from Kiba's attack; a punch right to the throat causing his windpipe to break and he was choking from lack of oxygen and internal bleeding.

The sound-nin glared up at her and with the last of his life made a fist and collide it with her stomach. "B-Bit-tch." he choked out before falling to the ground in a dead heap.

Sakura started coughing as the acid in her stomach began to rise up in her throat. She threw up on the ground next to her, coughing as more acid came up and out of her mouth. She almost fell into the puddle of her own vomit, but caught herself with her hands.

"Wait a minute." She could move again. Her body was no longer heavy which meant the drug was out of her system. She looked to where she threw up and saw that her vomit was a mix of red, purple, and blue. "What the hell did he give me?!" She scooted away from the vomit and hit the dead sound-nin with her foot. She gave him a sorry look. "Thank you. I owe you my life." She left after that. Jumping into the trees and away from the battle that was taking placed behind her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Kiba noticed she was gone.

"Sakura!" Correction. He would notice as soon as she left. She forgot about his nose and his sense of smell. He probably smelt her vomiting during the course of his battle and saw her leave right after, but she didn't care. She had to get away. The sound ninjas didn't know it, but they were helping her actually. As long as they kept fighting Kiba, it gave her to more time to run away and get to a safe place.

She jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to think of what would be a safe place to hide from Kiba. Nothing was coming to mind because there wasn't a single hiding spot in the whole village that she could use to get away from Kiba. She supposed she could run away to the sand village and hide there, but she had a feeling that he would find her before she even made it half way to the village.

She landed in front of the bench that Sasuke had knocked her out on when he left the village. It was also the very same spot where he first called her annoying. She gave the bench a bitter smile at all her "lovely" memories she had with it.

"Quick. I need to think of a place to hide before it's too late!" She looked around to see what direction she wanted to head off to next when two shadows fell over her. She looked up just in time to see Kiba and Akamaru falling down over her. She jumped away before they could touch her.

She hated herself for every coming to this cursed place. Whenever she was here, something bad always happened to her. So why did she fucking stay, she'll never know.

"Sakura…" Kiba let out a growl and was in a fighting stance. "Knock it off already Sakura. The sound ninjas are gone so stop fighting with me already!" He was talking to her like she was _his_enemy. When in fact he was _hers_.

"Not gonna happen!" She ran at him with a chakra enhanced fist ready to send him flying half way across the village. He just stood there while she ran at him and that was fine with her; it made it all the more easier to kick his ass! Her fist had just about reached his face when her body froze again. "No!" She knew it was the end here.

"Sakura!" It was a different voice that called out to her this time. If she could have, she would have turned around to look at a gasping Shikamaru. He had her stuck in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He made it so that she pulled her fist away from Kiba and turned around so he could stare at her back.

"Thanks a lot, Shikamaru." Kiba thanked the shadow user and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I ran into some of those sound ninja guys and it looks like they gave her some sort of drug that is making her attack her comrades." Shikamaru didn't here it in his voice but Sakura did. There was an amusing tone on the edge of his voice.

"That so?" Shikamaru placed his hands inside his pockets. Sakura was forced to mimic the action. "I wondered why you were chasing after her in the middle of the night and now I know why," He said in a bored tone and sighed. "Man, how troublesome." No matter how many years went by, Shikamaru would always say the word troublesome. "So what are you gonna do?"

Kiba moved his hand to the base of her neck. "For now I'll knock her out and wait till morning. If she's still under the effects of the drug, I'll bring her to see Lady Tsunade." He wrapped his arms around her body, and wrapped his legs around her own, holding her steady so she wouldn't run when the jutsu was lifted. "I'm ready whenever you are, Shikamaru!"

"Don't listen to him, Shikamaru!" Sakura called out praying he would listen. "Kiba's the one who gave me the drug! He's chasing me so he can kidnap me again! I'm not attacking my comrade, I'm attacking my stalker!" She cried as two tears fell from her eyes. "Please! Believe me!" She choked out a soft sob. She knew what would happen if Shikamaru didn't believe her and she was scared that it would come true.

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura's crying form and thought over what she had told him. "Sakura, you gotta calm down. Kiba is your friend. He's trying to help you, not stalk you." He brought his hands together to release the jutsu.

Sakura looked up for a moment at Shikamaru before bringing her head down to the ground. She didn't even try and fight it when the jutsu was released and she could move her body again. She had lost. There was nothing more she could do.

Kiba knocked her out the same way Sasuke did when he left the village. Only this time instead of leaving her there on the bench, she would be going with that person when she didn't want to. Unlike last time when she offered to go with him, this time she wanted to stay, but was forced to go instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX

* * *

A light tapping of footsteps running down the halls could be heard throughout the house. A young six year old Genrou Inuzuka ran through the house with his companion Kiiromaru running along side him. The two had been master and companion for only a little over a year now, but they were very close. They ran up and down the halls pretending to be ninjas on a big top secret mission.

"Kiiromaru! Let's sneak up on mama!" Genrou whispered down to his companion that barked up at him, saying he agreed with the plan. Kiiromaru was a golden yellow puppy with a white spot on his belly.

The two quietly made their way towards an open door where soft humming could be heard. Genrou and Kiiromaru had to stop themselves from laughing at how fun this was. The two pups crawled down onto the floor so they wouldn't be seen. Once they were at the foot of the bed, Genrou held up his hand and signaled it was time to attack.

"Ahh!" The two jumped up onto the bed and try to get the woman that was humming, but she was to fast for them and had them both in a hold of her own.

"I got you!" She sang sweetly, ruffling the hair of her son and the fur of his companion.

"Aw! How'd you know, mama?" Genrou asked getting out of his mother's hold and sitting down on the bed next to her.

Pushing the hair that had fallen in her eyes during that little attack, Sakura giggled down at her son. "Because I'm a ninja too. Just like your father." She tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. She looked down at her son with bright eyes. He looked so much like Kiba did when he was Genrou's age. Right down to the messy brown hair and his love of playing with his dog.

"I knew that already," Genrou huffed, crossing his arms. "But I'm a ninja too!" He added, jumping off the bed. Kiiromaru followed this action and jumped off to stand beside his master.

Sakura smiled down at her son and just nodded. "I know, I know. So is this little one, right here." She said patting her round stomach. She was already five months pregnant and was wearing a bright green maternity dress. The hand that was on her stomach was hit with a kick. Yep, it was another ninja baby.

"My little sister is gonna be a ninja too?" Genrou asked placing his own hand on his mother swollen stomach. He pulled it back when it was hit with a kick just like his mother's.

"Of course. Maybe you two will even go on mission together," she said with a smile, getting up off the bed and putting the book she was reading away in a box with the rest of her medical texts.

"Who's going on a mission together?" Standing in the doorway was Genrou's father and her husband, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Papa!" Genrou raced over and jumped into his fathers' arms. Kiiromaru was jumping around Akamaru, greeting his mentor.

"Hey. How's my big boy doing?" Kiba hugged his son close to him and was glad to smell his son's scent instead of the dirt and blood he was forced to smell from his mission. Kiba was made Anbu three years ago and Sakura made Jonin five years ago. He was dressed in his Anbu uniform, his wolf mask now in his son's hands while his sword and weapons were kept fully out of reach of the six year old.

Sakura smiled at the sight of her husband and son together and went over to greet her husband back from his long mission. "Welcome home." She got as close to him as she could without bumping him with her round stomach.

"It's good to be back." Kiba shifted his son into one arm, so he could put his now free hand on Sakura's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his wife. He was glad to smell his son's scent but his favorite scent would always be the scent of his cherry blossom wife. He really needed to talk to Naruto about sending him away on such long missions. He hated being away from his family for too long.

"Ew! Kissing!" Genrou made a disgusting face when he saw his parents kiss each other. At the age he was at now, kissing and girls were gross to him.

Both Sakura and Kiba just laughed at their son and the stage he was in. Soon enough he would be yelling at them to leave the room so he could kiss his own future girlfriend.

"Are you two done yet?" Shikamaru Nara walked into their bedroom, his own outfit that looked similar to what he wore when he was a Chunin. Shikamaru was a Jonin captain; he was to lazy to try out for Anbu. He was looking very bored and very sleepy with his eyes closed.

Sakura giggled at her old friend. "Yes, we're done Shikamaru. It's ok to open your eyes now. Both of your eyes," Sakura added, tickling her son who was closing his own eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He just waved her off and headed down the hall and into the bathroom.

"He never changes does he?" Sakura asked while Kiba shook his head, No. Laughing at her sudden thought, Sakura popped her head out the bedroom door and shouted down the hall. "Shikamaru! Please remember to put the seat down this time!" She and her two boys started laughing when they heard a muffled "troublesome" through the door.

Genrou was happy now that things were lively in their home so he jumped out of his father's arms and in front of the two nin-dogs. "Kiiromaru! Akamaru! Let's go play!" He raced down the hall with the two dogs chasing after him.

Watching her son go off with the two dogs, Sakura turned back into the room and made her way to sit down on the bed, patting down the spot next to her for Kiba to come and join her. "So how long are you here for?" she asked once he sat down next to her. She had missed him while he was away on his long two month mission.

His arm instantly wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. "Until a few months after this little one is born." He patted his wife's stomach and left it there. No kick came to hit his hand.

"I think she's happy to hear that." Sakura placed her hand over her Kiba's and smiled at the warm feeling that past through her body. She could never understand the feeling of warmth that would flow through her whenever Kiba touched her. He would always say it was because of their love and bond that made that feeling of warmth happen.

"I'm glad. I want my little girl to know her daddy loves her." He moved his other hand to caress her cheek. "Just like her mother know how much I love her," he said softly bringing their faces together to kiss once more. Their lips made contact and they started to show the other how much they truly missed them.

"You do know that you're supposed to close the door when you want to have a private moment?" Shikamaru was standing in the open doorway, watching the two lovebirds pull away from their kiss. Sakura looking embarrassed at being seen and Kiba looked pissed because they had to stop. Shikamaru knew how possessive he was of Sakura so he reminded Kiba of why he was here. "You gonna change or not? I thought you said you had to be at the Inuzuka compound by a certain time today," he reminded his friend.

Kiba sighed as he remembered. "Yeah, I know." He stood up and walked away from his wife. "I'll be back later after I bring the rest of our stuff to the compound," he told her, going to the bathroom to change out of his uniform. Because Genrou was six and had his companion for over a year now, Tsume had said it would be wise to move in with the rest of the Inuzukas so he could receive the proper amount of training. They were reluctant to agree at first, but they wanted what was best for their son and their future daughter.

Sakura watched her husband go and decided she might as well finishing packing up her books. With some help from Shikamaru, she was able to stand up from the bed but not before losing her footing a little and kicking the edge of the bed. She had been caught by Shikamaru but both froze when they heard something heavy drop to the ground.

"What was that?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed. She would wait for Shikamaru to pick up whatever it was before she stood up. She didn't want to trip and fall on it.

Bending down to pick up what was on the ground, Shikamaru showed her. It was a kunai with a seal on the handle. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster in her chest and her palms were starting to sweat.

"Can I see that?" She held out her hand for him to hand her the kunai.

Shikamaru stared at it for a second longer before handing it to her. The moment it touched her hand, the memories can flooding into Sakura's mind.

**-**

_She awoke to find her body lying down on a soft bed. She wasn't tied up, but she felt like she couldn't move her body again. __ That was strange because __the drug came out of her body when the sound-nin punched her stomach. So why couldn't she move it now? Turning her head to the side, she saw Kiba standing in front of his dresser;__it sounded like he was grinding something together._

'_Got to get away.'__She thought,__trying to move her body. It was so heavy, it was heavier then it was before. She tried moving her body again, this time in one big swoop. Only she put to much force in and fell off the bed in a big thud. So much for escaping in stealth. Kiba heard her fall but only let out an annoyed sigh and continued with what he was doing._

_Sakura tried pushing herself up but it was no use. She didn't have the strength she needed to get away. She was stuck here. That's when she saw it. The kunai with the body flicker jutsu written on its handle. She reached out and grabbed it from under the bed. She didn't have the strength to throw it this time, but she did have enough energy in her to do something else. Making quick hand signs Sakura poured her chakra into the kunai and thought these words into it.__'Remember who you really are. Remember what really happens this night…'_

_Hearing Kiba walk towards her, she quickly hide the kunai in between the mattress and the bed so he wouldn't throw it away or destroy it. She pulled her hand back onto the ground just as Kiba looked down at her fallen form and lifted her back onto the bed._

"_You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that," he whispered,__running his hands through her hair.__"But don't worry. I'll always keep you safe." He kissed the edge of her jaw before pulling back and brining a small pill to her mouth. He picked her head up enough for her to swallow it without any difficulties. "Your mind is too cluttered because of Sasuke. It can't accept me as your mate like your body already has. This pill will help clear your mind of all that." He smiled when he saw that she swallowed the pill. "And you'll need a clear head if we're gonna start planning our wedding." That was all Sakura heard before her mind was succumbed to the darkness of sleep._

**-**

Sakura gasped, dropping the kunai back onto the floor in the process. She remembered, she finally remembered everything. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the sob that wanted to escape. She was drugged. She finally remembered now that she was drugged! Kiba drugged her that night, making her think that she loved him! He made her forget about everything else he did before that and replaced her memories of him with false ones.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort. "I take it you finally remembered." He shocked her with his words. "I don't know the full details, but that night after Kiba left with you, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I made a bad move. I went to go to the Hokage to check out a few things and saw some of the papers that I'm assuming Akamaru ripped up." he said taking his hand off her and placed his kunai pouch on the floor. He kicked the kunai she had dropped under the bed. "There wasn't much, but there was enough to tell me that I made a bad move my letting Kiba take you. I came by the next morning to try and help you, but you seemed so happy with Kiba that it took me a while to figure out that you were drugged." He was whispering now and she knew why. Kiba was coming back into the room.

"Everything ok in here?" Kiba asked fixing his shirt. It was a simple long sleeved black shirt with gray jeans and running sneakers. He had his leaf village headband on now. He had heard something fall and was worried that it might have hurt Sakura and the baby.

"Yeah, I just dropped my kunai pouch. That's all," Shikamaru said in his regular bored tone picking up his fallen kunai.

Kiba seemed to accept the answer and move back to sit down next to Sakura on their bed. He had his hand over hers when he got a good look at her face. "Sakura, are you ok? You look really pale," he said, placing his hand on her forehead to check and see if she might have a fever.

Sakura only grabbed his hand off her forehead and held it in her smaller one. "I'm ok. I'm just a little tired from all the packing that's going on," She answered softly. Her body looked tired enough that Kiba believed her.

He gave her a soft smile. "Get some rest." He kissed her forehead before standing up and picking up the box that was in the room. "Shikamaru, keep an eye on her while I'm gone." The shadow-nin nodded as his friend exited the room. They could hear him calling to Genrou and the two dogs to follow him out of the house and to the Inuzuka compound. The two waited until they heard the front door slam shut and the echoing of footsteps disappeared.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and handed Sakura back the kunai he had kicked under the bed. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked, staring down at her tired form. She was clenching the kunai in her hands, but she didn't look like she wanted to cry any more.

"Nothing," she answered in a soft even tone. "It's too late to do anything now." She placed the kunai down on the bare bed. Their sheets were already packed and heading towards the Inuzuka compounds as they spoke. "I can't leave him or my son or my daughter." Her hands were over her stomach. No kicks were coming to hit her hands; it was like the baby understood that her mother was having a hard time and wanted to comfort her. "I love them all too much to even think about leaving," she said, rubbing her swollen belly. "I didn't remember what really happened in time and now it's too late," she told Shikamaru, handing him back the kunai. She didn't need it anymore. She wouldn't think of using it to escape this place anymore. She had a future now, she had feeling now, with Kiba. She wasn't sure if it was the drug he gave her or not, but she knew that she was happy with her life. She could never abandon her family. Whether she wanted to or not, she could never leave them.


End file.
